Dragons Heart
by DragonsBeauty
Summary: Harry wird vor eine schwere Aufgabe gestellt: Er muss gleich mit zwei Drachen klar kommen! Den einen liebt er heiß und innig und den anderen ... darüber muss er sich erst klar werden!
1. Ein vergangener Sommer

**Nichts hiervon gehört mir, alles der lieben J.K.R, ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.**

**Pairings sind Draco x Harry, Ron x Blaise und wartet einfach ab, wer sich sonst noch findet ;)**

* * *

Ein unscheinbarer, dunkelhaariger Junge saß an einem warmen Juli Abend vor der Haustür eines kleinen, adretten Häuschens in Little Whinning, Surrey. Die kupferne Nummer 4 über der Tür reflektierte die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, die in den Ligusterweg einfielen und ein warmer Nordostwind trug das Gelächter der Gäste einer Gartenparty herüber. Es roch angenehm nach einer Mischung aus Lavendel und Holzkohle. Eine Strähne dunkeles Haar fiel dem Jungen ins Gesicht und er schob sie fast mit einem träumerischen Ausdruck zur Seite. Seine Körperhaltung war entspannt, die Beine leicht angewinkelt wie er auf den graubraunen Stufen saß; war er vielleicht momentan noch im Haus seines Onkels gefangen so war sein Geist aber schon wieder in Hogwarts. Er seufze leise und dachte leicht verbittert daran, dass er erst am 1. September zurückreisen konnte. Bis dahin mussten in die Tagträume bei Laune halten. Gedankenverloren rieb er das Stück Pergament zwischen seinen Fingern, welches ihm seine Schneeeule Hedwig gestern von einem Ausflug mitgebracht hatte. Er hatte nicht erst den Absender lesen müssen um zu wissen, dass dieser Brief nur von Ron Weasly kommen konnte. Zu oft hatte er die krakelige Schrift seines besten Freundes gelesen, versucht sie zu entziffern, wenn er eine Hausarbeit abschreiben musste oder einfach während einer Prüfung auf das Blatt seines Nebenan gelinst, nur um festzustellen, dass Ron sich auch nicht an mehr erinnern konnte als er selber.

Es war nicht Rons erster Brief diesen Sommer an Harry; unzählige waren diesem schon vorausgegangen und hatten Harry den Sommer um einiges erträglicher werden lassen als gedacht. In diesem Brief fragte sein bester Freund ihn, ob er ihm und Hermine nicht im Fuchsbau Gesellschaft leisten wolle, so wie er es eigentlich immer in den letzten Wochen der Ferie tat.

Für Harry ein kleiner Lichtblick in diesen Ferien. Im Fuchsbau wurde oft gelacht, man hatte Spaß, das windschiefe Haus war mit Freude erfüllt und seine Bewohner gaben Harry das, was er brauchte und bei den Dursleys nicht bekam: Liebe und Fürsorge.

Harry schmunzelte; ein letztes Mal würde er die Dursleys noch verlassen, dann wäre er volljährig und müsste nie mehr in das Haus von Onkel und Tante zurück. Allerdings verursachte dies keine Bitterkeit bei Harry oder gar Traurigkeit sondern eher ein gewisses Gefühl von Erleichterung. Wo er allerdings nach seinem Abschluss leben wollte stand noch offen; Harry hatte sich bisher nur auf Hogwarts wie zu Hause gefühlt.

Er wollte Ron am Abend zurück schreiben, um über die Anreise zu sprechen. Vielleicht hatte Mr. Weasly ja mal wieder ein Muggelfahrzeug … nun ja … zu Forschungszwecken entwendet?

Nachdem er Hedwig auf die Reise geschickt hatte legte er sich auf sein Bett, die Glider von sich gespreizt. Als ihn der Schlaf überkam rollte er sich auf die Seite. Doch das Gefühl, dass süße Träume versprach, täuschte ihn; es brach sein Versprechen und schenkte ihm stattdessen einen Albtraum …

* * *

Er hörte Albus Worte immer noch. _Ich muss es tun Harry! Ich bin sein letzter Hoxrux, sein letzter! Wenn ich sterbe, stirbt er mit mir. Ich würde es nicht in Erwägung ziehen, gäbe es noch einen anderen Ausweg_, _aber es muss sein, mein Junge. Wenn es vollbracht ist wirst du Voldemord töten müssen. Versprich es mir._

Er hatte ihn bittend mit seinen tiefblauen Augen angesehen und obwohl er wusste, dass Dumbledore dies nicht wirklich als Frage formuliert hatte, nickte er; zwar langsam und unsicher aber er gab indirekt seine Zustimmung, das Albus sterben musste. Tränen hatten sich in den smaragdgrünen Augen gesammelt und liefen langsam über, der Braunhaarige wollte und konnte nicht verstehen. Langsam waren sie seine Wangen herunter gerollt und er schmeckte heute noch, wie salzig seine Tränen gewesen waren.

Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, als der Direktor ihn damals in sein Büro gerufen hatte. Niemals. In diesem Krieg hatte er schon zu viel verloren. Seine Eltern, seinen Freund und Kameraden Cedric Diggory und schließlich seinen Paten Sirius Black. Und nun sollte diese Reihe um einen Namen erweitert werden? Und doch, die Prophezeiung musste erfüllt werden, egal, wie viele Opfer sie forderte. Noch am selben Abend war Albus Dumbledore von dieser Welt gegangen. Der Junge erinnerte sich, wie sie auf einem Hügel gesessen hatten, dicht nebeneinander, wie Dumbledore die Phiole geöffnet hatte und den Inhalt zu sich genommen hatte. Und daran, wie er ihn ein letztes Mal angesehen hatte, wobei sein Blick so voller Liebe gewesen war, dass es ihm das Herz schwer machte. Dumbledore war so viel mehr als ein Mentor für Harry gewesen und er konnte sich im Nachhinein nicht erklären, wieso er Dumbledore nicht gehindert hatte. Die Erinnerungen, wie die Vögel im Verbotenen Wald sangen als die Sonne unterging, wie der Wind durch die Bäume rauschte, wie das Gras roch und wie der See im Abendrot schimmerte als Albus Dumbledore ein letztes Mal seine Augen schloss um sie nie wieder zu öffnen, überkamen ihn und hinterließen einen bitteren Geschmack in Harrys Mund. Fühlen tat er in diesem Moment allerdings nichts, es schien ihm unwirklich, als sich eine Stille über seine Welt legte, die ihn gefangen nahm, in einhüllte. Ein Ungeheuer hatte ihn verschluckt und wollte ihn nicht mehr ausspucken.

Das letzte was er wahrnahm war, das Fawkes sich auf seiner Brust niederließ und tief in seinem Herzen eine Melodie zu spielen begann die er lange nicht mehr vergessen sollte. Dann wurde er in de Strudel gerissen, der ihn vergessen ließ. Später würde man herausfinden, dass seine Magie ihn selbst verzaubert hatte, als Schutz um ihn gelegt hatte vor einem emotionalen Riss. Eingefangen in die wollige Schwärze schlief er ein, ruhte sich aus und sammelte Kraft für den entscheidenden Kampf.

Drei Tage später konnte die Welt aufatmen: Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, hatte Lord Voldemord getötet. Er war ein umfeierter Held, jedoch wusste jeder, dass dieser Sieg nicht möglich gewesen wäre, hätte Albus Dumbledore nicht sein Leben gelassen. Niemand wusste Details und man gierte danach, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Doch diese kannten nur wenige Leute, nur jene, die in der Nacht bei Harry waren, als er aufwachte.

Das erste was er wieder wahrnahm waren die dunkelgelben Lichter gewesen, die die Fackeln an den Wänden abgaben und mit denen sie Schattenspielchen trieben. Er war damals im Krankenflügel erwacht, umringt von denen, die er liebte und denen er – nein, denen Dumbledore eine sorgenfreie Zukunft ermöglicht hatte. Er sah verschwommen in die Gesichter der Professoren McGonagall und Lupin, Molly und Arthur Weasly blickten ihm ebenfalls besorgt entgegen, genauso ihre Söhne Fred und George und … und dann sah er in Rons und Hermines Gesichter. Er las ihn ihnen wie in einem Buch, sah Sorge und Freude, dass er wieder erwacht war, erkannte jedoch auch Angst und Unsicherheit. Dann nahm ihn der Strudel wieder in seine Schwärze auf und rette ihn vor unendlich vielen Fragen. Diesen stellte er sich jedoch ein paar Stunden später, erzählte mit emotionsloser Stimme, was geschehen war.

Und dann weinte er. Er weinte wie ein kleines Kind, suchte verzweifelt halt bei seinen Vertrauenspersonen und beruhigte sich erst, als Hermine und Ron ihn sanft in ihren Armen wiegten und Remus ihm immer wieder über den Rücken strich und beteuerte, dass ihn daran keine Schuld träfe. Dann fiel Harry wieder in einen traumlosen Schlaf, nun jedoch bereit, durch Unterstützung seiner Freunde, Dumbledores Opfer nicht ungesühnt zu lassen.

Der Finale Kampf ereignete sich zwei Tage später, als Todesser Hogwarts angriffen. Unter ihnen der Dunkele Lord, bereit, Harry zu töten und die Prophezeiung damit zu vollenden. Er dachte, nach Dumbledores Tod wäre Harry geschwächt, doch er irrte gewaltig. Er stand einem Jungen gegenüber, dem er alles genommen hatte und dieser Junge wollte Rache, Rache für all die Verstorbenen. Der Kampf dauerte lange, beide Kontrahenten waren am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Eine plötzliche Lichtexplosion unterbrach jedoch jeden Kampf und alle Augen, die der Todesser und auch die der Auroren und Mitglieder des Phönixordens, wandten sich den beiden zu. Das Licht umhüllte die beiden wie eine große Blase und als sie zerplatze entstieg ihr nur noch eine Person. Die Narbe auf ihrer Stirn war das einzige, was noch an Voldemord erinnerte.

Man hatte ihn einen Tag später mit dem Hogwartsexpress nach Hause geschickt, wollte ihn vor den neugierigen Blicken der anderen Schüler und der Presse schützen denn es war kein Geheimnis mehr, dass Voldemord getötet wurde – und wer sollte es anders vollbracht haben als der Goldjunge Potter? Niemand bekam ihn jedoch zu Gesicht als er sich wieder in sein Leben als Muggel- Junge eingliederte, in dem ihm Liebe und Zuneigung verwehrt blieben.

Niemand hatte daran gedacht, dass Harry unter enormen Schuldgefühlen litt, darunter, wie viele Menschen es das Leben gekostete hat, an seiner Seite zu stehen.

Niemand hatte daran gedacht, dass etwas in Harry zerbrochen war.

Schweißgebadet sollte er am nächsten Morgen aufwachen, um festzustellen, dass er nun 17 Jahre alt war und damit, nach Zauberer Gesetzt, volljährig.

* * *

„Hast du ihm schon geschrieben?" Hermines sanfte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er musste widerwillig nicken, wollte er seine Freundin nicht anlügen. „Hermine ich konnte nicht anders! Er ist für mich wie ein Bruder und ich weiß auch, dass du ihn so siehst. Ich will nur, dass es ihm gut geht und er in den letzten Wochen der Ferien Spaß hat und von Dumbledores Tod abgelenkt wird – du weißt selber wie viel Rummel in der Schule um ihn entstanden ist und die sind bestimmt immer noch ganz wild auf ihn!"

Ron wurde ganz Rot beim reden und um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren knetete er seine großen Händen, die gleichen Händen, mit denen er damals Harry ins Schloss getragen hatte nachdem er ihn gefunden hatte, bewusstlos neben dem Leichnam seines damaligen Direktors liegend.

Zarte Frauenhände schlossen sich um seine Oberarme. „Ich weiß."

Abends saßen Ginny und Hermine draußen vor dem Fuchsbau und genossen den Duft, der ihre Nase umwehte und ihnen erzählte, welche wundersamen Blumen im Weasly'schen Garten wuchsen. Die Sonne versank langsam hinter den saftig Grünen Hügeln und ein paar letzte Sonnenstrahlen zauberten goldene Effekte in das rote und braune Haar. Ginny streckte sich, die Muskeln waren verspannt von der Gartenarbeit. Sie begann das Gespräch. „Habt ihr es Harry schon gesagt?"„Natürlich nicht, Gin, wann denn auch? Wir werden es ihm aber sagen sobald er hier ist und dann werden wir sehen ..." Hermine wiegte ihren Kopf bei diesen Worten hin und her und ihre Locken wippten vorwitzig rauf und runter. Verträumt starrte sie in die Ferne „Wir wollen erst sehen, wie es ihm geht und ob wir ihm einen weiteren Schock verpassen können."

* * *

Draco räkelte sich in einem Liegestuhl, der in der weitläufigen Parkanlage des Malfoy Manors stand. Er schaute gen Himmel und bemerkte, nicht ohne seine Stirn in Krausen zu ziehen, dass dunkle Wolken aufzogen. Mit der Vorahnung, dass es wohl bald regnen würde, lief er zum Haus. Sein Buch, welches er draußen studiert hatte, brachte er zurück in die Bibliothek. Dort hockte er sich in einen großen grünen Sessel, den sein Vater von einer Indienreise mitgebracht hatte. Der Stuhl hatte eine sehr breite Sitzfläche und war mit aufwändigen Mustern verziert, die Draco immer an Schlangen erinnerten. Er schmiegte sich an die Lehne und starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Trockenheit, die diesen Sommer kennzeichnete, hatte schon ihre Opfer gefordert – fast alle Bäume und Blumen auf dem Grundstück waren vertrocknet, die Hauselfen hatten sie nicht mehr pflegen können. Da dürfte ein wenig Regen den Ländereien nicht schaden.

Auch in Draco war etwas vertrocknet.

Er hatte den Tod seines Vaters nicht miterlebt. Er hatte ihn verlassen, in der Nacht, als ihn sein Lord rief, zur letzten Schlacht, die er und seine treuen Anhänger verloren hatten. Draco hasste sie beide dafür. Er hasste den Lord dafür, dass er seinen Vater rief, dass er ihm keine Chance gab, sich von seiner Familie zu verabschieden und ihn in den sicheren Tod geführt hatte. Seinen Vater hasste er dafür, dass er seinem Lord Folge geleistet hatte und ihn verlassen hatte. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, wenn er an die letzten Worte seines Vaters dachte_. Irgendwann wirst du ihm ebenso Folge leisten wie ich es tue, Draco. Das schuldest du der Familie. _Nun war er frei von allen Verpflichtungen. Musste sich nicht dem Dunklen anschließen, jedoch auch nicht den Hellen. Eine Position, die ihm sehr zusprach, da er erkannt hatte, dass ihm beide Seiten von großem Nutzen sein könnten.

„Meister, ihre Mutter schickt mich, das Abendmahl ist angerichtet." Ein Hauself war aus dem Nichts erschienen und hatte ihn in seinem Gedankengang unterbrochen. Der Elf trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, man konnte sehen, dass er seinen Meister fürchtete. Draco blitzte ihn aus stahlgrauen Augen an, sagte jedoch keinen Ton und entschwebte der Bibliothek Richtung Speisesaal. Als sein Herr die Tür hinter sich zuschlug, atmete der Elf erleichtert auf. Es bereitete ihm Freude, der Familie Malfoy zu dienen, denn die ganze Familie - im besonderen Narzissa - hatten ihn immer gut behandelt, doch sein Junger Meister benahm sich seit dem Tod des Hausherr nicht mehr normal. Ein kalter Gesichtsausdruck, berechnend und Angst einflößend, entstellte seine sonst fast adelig aussehenden Gesichtszüge. Auch fand der Elf keine Zuneigung mehr in den Augen des Jungen obwohl sie einst mehr Freunde waren als Meister und Diener. Er seufzte und schallte sich innerlich. Es sollte ihm egal sein, was der Meister von ihm hielt, solange er nicht gefeuert wurde. Um diesem Vorzubeugen begab er sich auch schnellstens in die geräumige Küche des Manors und begann, die Speisen aufzutragen.

Narzissa saß in ihrem Schlafgemach und betrachtete sich eingehend in einem großen, goldgerahmten Spiegel. Ihre blonden Haare wiesen erste Strähnen von Weiß auf, schimmerten aber immer noch Golden, wenn Licht darauf fiel. Das schlanke Gesicht hatte, trotz der vielen Jahre, nichts an Schönheit eingebüsst. Ja, sie war Schön. Sie schloss die Augen, welche die Farbe dunklen Stahls angenommen hatten. Draco hatte diese wundervollen Augen geerbt. Seine Augen leuchteten ebenfalls in einem schimmernden Silber und waren von dichten Wimpern umgeben. Auch ihre Augen waren von Silberner Farbe gewesen. Doch wie ein dunkeler Schleier hatte sich die Trauer über Lucius Tod darüber gelegt. Sie hatte ihren Mann geliebt, seinetwegen, nicht wegen seines Geldes oder seiner Reinblütigen Familie. Sie hatte ihm alles verziehen, was er ihr je angetan hatte aber nun war er ihr genommen worden. Ab morgen würde es noch ruhig werden im Manor, wenn Draco abgereist wäre …

Sie schlug ihre Augen auf und straffte die Schultern. Sie würde nicht in Selbstmitleid zerfließen, nicht eine Narzissa Malfoy! Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und schritt Richtung Flur. Eine Glocke im Speisesaal verkündete ihr, dass alles angerichtet sei und sie eilte die Treppen hinunter.

Draco sah von seinem Teller auf als seine Mutter den Saal betrat. Ihr Gewand umspielte die zierliche Figur und das weiß betonte ihre Augen und ihr Haar. Es ließ sie aussehen wie ein Engel. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber an die Tafel und sah zu, wie er mit nicht allzu großem Appetit das Gemüse auf seinem Teller herum schob.

Eine weile lang schaute sie ihm zu und wurde schmerzlichst daran erinnert, dass Draco sie morgen verlassen würde. „Draco, Schatz, bitte versprich mir, dass du mir schreiben wirst!" Narzissa sah ihn flehend an.

„Mom, natürlich werde ich mich melden! Aber ich bin ja auch zu Weihnachten wieder zu Hause also brauchst du dich nicht um mich sorgen." Draco hatte sich nach seinen Worten wieder seinem Teller zugewandt und aß nun mit wesentlich mehr Appetit. Und doch wussten beide, dass diesen Worten mehr Bedeutung beigemessen erden musste, als ein Außenstehender vermuten konnte. Diese Worte gaben ihnen beiden das Gefühl, nicht alleine zu sein und das Wissen, dass sich jemand um einen selbst sorgte. Trotz Lucius Tod waren sie eine Familie und, auch wenn sie nach außen eine kühle Maske wahrten, liebten einander.

Als Draco später im Bett lag konnte er nicht einschlafen. Morgen würde er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und seine Freude wieder sehen. Er hatte Millicent und Blaise vermisst und irgendwie auch Vinc und Greg. Bei diesen Leuten fühlte er sich fast so geborgen wie bei seiner Mutter und konnte seine kühle Maske sinken lassen. Doch schafften auch seine Freunde es nicht, ihn in seinem Herzen zu erwärmen. Draco dämmerte in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinein und war bereits weggetreten, als seine Mutter das Zimmer betrat und ihm einen Kuss auf das weißblonde Haar hauchte.


	2. Ein Besuch in der Winkelgasse

Eine bunte Menschenmenge drängte sich durch Londons Straßen.

Keiner von den Leuten, vielleicht mit einigen Ausnahmen, schenkte dem kleinen Pub Aufmerksamkeit, der eingekesselt zwischen einem Modegeschäft und einem Einkaufscenter lag.

Wenn sie gewusst hätten, dass sich im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels der Durchgang zur Zauberwelt liegt, sie wären vielleicht stehen geblieben und hätten den Pub bemerkt.

Vielleicht.

* * *

In der Winkelgasse herrschte ebenfalls reges Treiben, Mütter suchten und riefen nach ihren Kindern, Hogwarts Schüler drängten sich in den Geschäften um Bücher, Zaubertrankutensilien, Pergament und Federn, Scherzartikel und Schuluniformen zu kaufen und mitten unter ihnen waren Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasly.

Ron betrachtet Harry verstohlen von der Seite.

Seit nunmehr als einer Woche war Harry nun schon zu Besuch bei den Weaslys und er hatte es noch nicht über sich gebracht, es Harry zu sagen, dass er und Hermine ein Paar waren.

Sie waren sich auf Dumbledores Beerdigung Näher gekommen und hatten sich in der ersten Woche der Sommerferien endlich gestanden, dass sie ineinander Verliebt waren.

Nun wohnten sie sogar zusammen in einem Zimmer, doch Hermine hatte eh schon einen Teil ihrer Ferien bei Ron verbracht, da ihre Eltern einigen Todessern in die Hände gefallen waren – beide hatten es nicht überlebt.

Harry wirkte irgendwie abwesend, sein früher sonst so abenteurerische Wesen schien ihm verloren gegangen zu sein. Teilweise war er sogar aggressiver als früher und Ron war unsicher, wie er Hermine und seine Verbindung beurteilen würde. Natürlich standen die Chancen gut, dass er sich freuen würde aber vielleicht würde er sich auch ausgeschlossen fühlen?

Er seufzte und beschloss, es Harry am Abend zu sagen. Doch, nun galt es, sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren: Gin hatte ihm Pig abgeschwatzt und seine Brüder hatten ihm zum Geburtstag Geld für ein neues Tier geschenkt.

* * *

Sie betraten „Marla's Tierladen".

Von den Wänden hingen Fledermäuse und an beiden Seiten des Eingans waren Eulenstangen befestigt, auf denen wunderschöne Eulen saßen.

Sie starten die Besucher mit ihren bernsteinfarbenen oder grünen Augen an und verfolgten dann wieder jede Bewegung, die die Ratten machten, die in einem Käfig neben dem Tresen standen.

Ein leicht muffiger Geruch kam aus einem Hinterzimmer, man hörte vereinzelte Schreie und ein Gurgeln, von dem die drei lieber nicht wissen wollten, welches Tier es von sich gab.

Auch einige Weiße Perserkatzen lagen hier und da auf Samtenen Kissen herum und eine ganz vorwitzige schlich um Hermines Beine herum.

„Meine Lieben, kann ich euch helfen?"

Eine rauchige Stimme ertönte aus dem Hinterzimmer und heraus trat eine Frau, die in Harrys Augen einfach unbeschreiblich Schön war.

Ihre mandelförmigen Augen waren üppig geschminkt, ihr honigfarbener Teint reflektierte das schwummrige, einfallende Licht leicht.

Sie war in einen brombeerfarbenen Umhang gehüllt und ihr graues Haar, was früher einmal sehr dunkel gewesen sein musste, hatte sie zu zwei dicken Zöpfen geflochten.

Wenn man genauer hin sah bemerkte man die Furchen und Falten in ihrem Gesicht welche sie aber nicht alt, sondern interessant wirken ließen.

„Jaaa …" holte Ron gedehnt aus

„Ich hätte gerne ein neues Haustier, am liebsten was Exotisches – aber keine Spinne – und wenn es geht, auch nichts, was besonders viele Beine hat oder in irgendeiner Weise glibberig ist!"

Harry grinste bei der Bemerkung in sich hinein und erinnerte sich daran, wie er und Ron in ihrem 2. Schuljahr im Verbotenen Wald der Acromentula Sippe nachgestellt hatten.

„Mein Lieber, vielleicht … " und damit verschwand sie in ein Hinterzimmer und kam mit einem haarigen Fellknäul im Arm zurück „… trifft dieses Faultier deinen Geschmack? Sehr flegeleicht und anhänglich"

„Ich weiß nicht so recht … da könnte ich mir ja gleich nen ollen Kater anschaffen?"

Für diese Bemerkung versetzte ihm Hermine einen Stoß zwischen die Rippen und auch Miss Marla schaute nicht grade glücklich drein.

„Ich bitte doch sehr, in Marla's Tierhandlung gibt es keine gewöhnlichen Tiere. Dieses Faultier kann Emotionen beeinflussen. Aber sei gewarnt, es lebt auch von ihnen. Dein missmutiger Freund sollte nicht zu lange bei ihm sein" raunte sie und schaute Harry herausfordernd an.

Ron nahm das Tier auf den Arm und betrachtete es ausgiebig. Sie nannte ihm den Preis und nach einigem hin und her zahlte Ron und das Trio verließ den Laden. Während Ron und Hermine forschen Schrittes die Winkelgasse hinab liefen, trödelte Harry hinter ihnen her.

Sie besuchten noch kurz den Tropfenden Kessel auf ein Butterbier und verschwanden dann durch den Kamin Richtung Fuchsbau.

* * *

„Warum habt ihr mir das so lange verschwiegen? Ich dachte wir seien Freunde?" Harrys Stimme hatte einen aggressiven Tonfall angenommen.

„Wir dachten …" begann Ron verzweifelt aber Hermine unterbrach ihn.

„Wir dachten, dass du dich ausgegrenzt fühlen würdest, weil wir immer zu Dritt abgehangen haben und – versteh mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch - nun wollen Ron und ich auch mal alleine sein. Außerdem musstest du erst mit Dumbledores Tod fertig werden, bevor du dich mit unserer Beziehung auseinandersetzten konntest."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und schwieg. Sie hatten Recht, er fühlte sich ausgeschlossen und überfordert. Trotzdem wog die Verletzung mehr, dass sie ihn angelogen hatten.

Was würde passieren wenn sich die beiden Trennen würden?

Auf welche Seite sollte er sich stellen?

Immer noch missmutig blubberte Harry los.

„Ich … freue mich für euch … aber …" Noch bevor er weitere Erklärungen abgeben konnte stürmte Molly Weasly in die Küche, in der die Drei gesessen hatten und forderte sie auf, Ihre Sachen zu packen da sie am nächsten Morgen Fahren müssten.

„Los, Jungs und Mädchen, Beeilung! Wir wollen los!"

Molly Weasly stand in der Tür des Fuchsbaus und trieb ihre Schützlinge ins Freie.

Harry war der Letzte, der seinen Koffer die Treppe hinunter in den Hof manövrierte.

Hedwig war schon mit Ginnys Eule Pig, Hermines Kater Krummbein und Rons Faultier, das auf den Namen Arnold hörte, in einem der großen, schwarzen Wagen verschwunden, die vom Ministerium gestellt worden waren.

Harry blickte in den Himmel, der von einem intensiven Blau war und kleine Schäfchenwolken aufwies.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

„Unser letztes Jahr, Harry. Scheiße, seit 6 Jahren sind wir nun Freunde, beste Freunde. Ich weiß noch wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben."

Ron fuhr sich durch sein rotes Haar und verstrubbelte es.

Er grinste schief zu Harry herüber.

„Naja, so ganz genau weiß ich es vielleicht doch nicht mehr. Aber Harry, du bist seit dem mein bester Freund und auch Hermine kann daran nichts ändern."

Der Rothaarige sucht im Gesicht seines Freundes nach einer Regung.

Seit ihrem Gespräch gestern Abend, bei dem sie unterbrochen worden waren, ging Harry ihm aus dem Weg.

Dieser warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf das windschiefe Haus der Weaslys, das auch für so viele Jahre irgendwie auch ein Zufluchtsort für ihn gewesen war.

Ron hatte Recht, er war sein bester Freund und Hermine seine beste Freundin – sie waren wie eine Familie für ihn!

Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Freundschaft halten würde, bestehen könnte wenn mehr als Freundschaft im Spiel war.

Um Ron keine Schuldgefühle zu vermitteln wandt er ihm das Gesicht zu und brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande, was seine Augen jedoch nicht erreichte. Dies schien Ron zu genügen der er verschwand glücklich in einem der Wagen.

Harry kehrte dem Haus ebenfalls den Rücken und bestieg den letzten Wagen.

* * *

Während Ginny und Molly darüber stritten, ob Ginny's Top einen zu tiefen Ausschnitt hätte oder nicht, ließ Harry seine Gedanken schweifen.

Viele Erinnerungen zogen durch seinen Geist, erinnerten ihn daran, was er in den letzten 6 Jahren im Fuchsbau erlebt hatte.

Da waren Geburtstags-, Weihnachts-, Oster- und Neujahrsfeiern gewesen.

Außerdem hatte der Sommer einen krönenden Abschluss erhalten, als Bill und Fleur sich im Weasly'schen Garten hatten Trauen lassen.

Er schmunzelte, als er daran dachte, wie Rot Ron geworden war als Fleur ihn auf die Backe geküsst hatte. Das er ihrem Charme immer noch verfallen war, war kein Geheimnis und hatte ihm einige missbilligende Blicke von Hermine eingebracht.

Harry entspannte sich und ließ seinen Gedanken noch weitere Kreise ziehen.

Er wollte seine letzte Fahrt nach Kings Cross genießen.

* * *

Auf Malfoy Manor herrschte seit den frühen Morgenstunden Hochbetrieb.

Die Hauselfen bereiteten alles für die Abreise ihres jungen Herrn vor, Koffer wurden gepackt, Lunchpackete vorbereitet und nebenher die alltäglichen Arbeiten verrichtet.

Narzissa wuselte zwischen ihnen umher und ging ihrem Sohn mit ihrer Bemutterung schon leicht auf die Nerven.

„Liebling, hast du auch noch einmal deine Koffer überprüft? Haben die Elfen alles eingepackt? Die Bücher? Die Zaubertrankzutaten? Haben sie auch deinen Festumhang gereinigt? WO ist dein Zauberstab? Ach, Herzchen, es tut mir ja so leid!" rief sie aus, als sie über einen Elf gestolpert war, der mit einer Garnitur Umhängen in den Armen den Flur entlang stürmte.

Die Hausherrin strich sich eine Strähne ihres Haares zurück.

Trotz der Hektik war sie perfekt zurecht gemacht und trug einen ihrer besten Umhänge. Sie liebte es, sich zur Schau zu stellen und die Abreise nach Hogwarts bot die perfekte Gelegenheit.

Draco verdrehte entnervt die Augen und schloss die Tür des Badezimmers.

Seine Mutter war manchmal wirklich ZU Fürsorglich.

Er schlüpfte in seinen blauen Reiseumhang und schritt die Treppe hinunter in den Apparier Raum.

Da das Manor von einer Appariersperre begrenzt wurde und die Familie nicht erst einen Fußmarsch hinter sich bringen wollte, um zu apparieren, hatte Lucius einen extra Raum im Schloss für selbiges geschaffen.

Seine Mutter erwartete ihn bereits und hakte ihn unter.

Da er für die Apparier – Prüfung letztes Jahr zu jung gewesen war, musste er immer noch von einem Erwachsenen mitgenommen werden. Die Prüfung würde er aber dieses Jahr absolvieren. Die Koffer und Dracos Besen wurden von den Elfen direkt nach Hogwarts gebracht, das leichte Handgepäck hatte er selbst genommen.

* * *

Das Bahngleis 9 ¾ glich einem Bienenstock.

Kinder wurden von ihren Verwandten verabschiedet, Koffer und Taschen verstaut, entlaufene Tiere eingefangen und Freunde begrüßt, die man den Sommer über nicht gesehen hatte.

Ein Junge mit schwarzen und gelockten schulterlangen Haaren schaute ich um.

Er hatte hellbraune Haut und fast schwarze Augen.

Diese visierten gerade ein Ziel an und er ging schnellen Schrittes auf einen blonden Jungen zu.

Als er ihn erreicht hatte schloss er ihn in die Arme.

„Draco Malfoy! Du hast dich nicht verändert – siehst noch genauso sexy aus wie vor den Ferien" raunte er in das Ohr des Blonden.

„Blaise Zabini, lass mich sofort los oder ich hex dir einen Pickel direkt auf die Nase" knurrte Draco spielerisch zurück.

Die Zwei waren schon seit dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts beste Freunde.

Blaise wandte sich Narzissa zu und schloss sie ebenfalls herzlich in die Arme.

„Herzchen, du siehst entzücken aus! Und dieser Umhang, natürlich, du hast einfach die Figur dafür – ICH könnte so was ja nie tragen. Und deine Haare, wie machst du das?"

Narzissa grinste ihn an.

Sie mochte Blaise und behandelte ihn teilweise wie einen zweiten Sohn. Als er vor drei Jahren sein Comming- Out hatte, hatte sie ihm den Rücken gestärkt und ihn ermutigt, offen mit seiner Orientierung umzugehen. Seither hatten die beiden ihren Spaß daran, sich gegenseitig aufzuziehen.

Auch war sie froh, das Draco eine solche Frohnatur als Freund gefunden hatte, die ihn aus seinen teils trübsinnigen Stimmungstiefen holte.

* * *

Der Zug stieß Dampf aus und sein Pfeifen machte die Schüler auf eine baldige Abfahrt aufmerksam.

Harry umarmte nach der Reihe Molly und Arthur Weasly sowie Fred und George, die sie zum Bahngleis begleitet hatten.

Dann stieg er mit Ron und Hermine in den Zug ein.

Hermine, die in ihrem Hogwartsbrief ein Schulsprecherzeichen gefunden hatte, verschwand in den vorderen Teil zu einem speziellen Abteil während Ron und er sich weiter hinten ein Abteil suchten, in dem sie ungestört sitzen konnten.

Der Zug fuhr gerade los als die Abteiltür aufschwang und Ginny sowie Neville, Hand in Hand mit Luna, eintraten. Sie verbrachten eine friedliche Zugfahrt und alberten sogar ein wenig herum. Alles war wie früher.

* * *

In einem anderen Zugabteil saßen Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson.

Seit sie eingesehen hatte, dass Draco ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert, verhielt sie sich ihm gegenüber normal und es hatte sich ein zartes Band der Freundschaft geknüpft.

„Draco, geht es dir gut? Du bist vorhin auf dem Bahnsteig so blass geworden …" Pansy sah ihn fragend an.

„Nein Pansy, wir ist nur etwas schwindelig geworden. Das geht schon so seit zwei Wochen. Aber ein anderes Thema: Wisst ihr, wer dieses Jahr Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichtet?" Der blonde Junge schaute in zwei ratlose Gesichter.

Langsam wurde es draußen dunkel und die Sonne verschwand hinter den Bergen der schottischen Highlands.

Der Zug hielt schließlich in Hogsmead und alle Schüler stiegen aus.

Harry lauschte aus Gewohnheit nach dem vertrauten Rufen Hagrids aber ihn empfing nur Stille, die von der schnatternden Schülerschar durchbrochen wurde.

Sie bestiegen alle die Kutschen und bald konnte er die Umrisse Hogwarts erkennen.

Ein wärmendes Gefühl erfüllte den Jungen.

Obwohl er das letzte Jahr hier nicht in bester Erinnerung hatte war es doch sein Zuhause.


	3. Unfälle passieren

Draco betrat die Große Halle und schritt zum Tisch der Slytherins. Durch die verzauberte Decke leuchtete ein zartes Morgenrot und erhellte die Tische.

Er setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz zwischen Blaise und Pansy.

Blaise schmatze fröhlich auf seinen morgendlichen Pfannkuchen herum und Pansy inspizierte ihre Fingernägel.

Ein lautes Flügelrascheln und Schuhuhen kündigte die Ankunft der Posteulen an.

Dracos und Blaises Eulen hatten die üblichen Fressalienpakete gebracht doch Pansys Waldkauz streckte ihr sein Bein entgegen, an dem ein Brief befestigt war.

Nachdem sie ihn gelesen hatte blickte sie mit glasigen Augen auf, ihr sonst rosiger Teint wich einem sehr blassem Hautton.

„Pansy, bist du in Ordnung?"

Als Blaise darauf keine Antwort bekam schnippte er mit seinen Fingern vor ihrem Gesicht herum.

„Haaaaaallo, Blaise an Pansy, alles klar da oben?"

Das blonde Mädchen zuckte zusammen.

„Sie haben sich entschieden. Meine Eltern."

Schluchzend reichte sie ihren besten Freunden den Brief.

Schließlich wussten auch Draco und Blaise, dass Pansys Eltern nach Amerika ziehen wollten und dort doch noch einen Platz an einer Elite-Zauber-Akademie für Pansy gefunden hätten. Nach dem Frühstück schlurfte eine traurige Pansy in ihren Schlafsaal, um ihren gerade erst ausgepackten Koffer wieder zu füllen.

Noch vor dem Mittagessen war Pansy mit ihren Eltern verschwunden.

* * *

„Ich hasse die alte Fledermaus!" flüsterte ein sichtlich angespannter, rotohriger Ron.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie zusammen Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins.

Das goldene Trio hatte sich auf die hintersten Plätze in dem zugigen Kerker zurückgezogen. Dort arbeiteten sie an einem Fruchtbarkeitstrank für Männer, der es ihnen erlauben sollte, selbst Kinder auszutragen zu können.

Hermine und Harry arbeiteten mit konzentriert zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an ihrem Trank wo hingegen Ron eine Schimpftirade über Snape nach der andern zum Besten gab.

Harry würfelte gerade Granatäpfel als bei Hermine der Geduldsfaden riss.

Ron hatte gerade eine besonders boshafte Bezeichnung für Snape benutzt, da er ihn am Anfang der Stunde dazu verdonnert hatte, ein paar Spinnen aus dem Regal zu holen, wohl wissend von Rons Spinnen Phobie, als sie sich mit einem ruck zu ihm umdrehte um ihn zu rügen.

Durch den Schrecken gab Ron anstatt einer Prise Muffelwurzeln fast eine halbe Flasche dazu. Die Explosion war fantastisch.

Der Kessel explodierte mit einem riesigen Knall und verteilte seinen Inhalt größtenteils auf Hermine.

Diese fiel wie ausgeknockt rückwärts auf den Gang und blieb reglos, in einer großen Pfütze lilanen Trankes, liegen.

Sofort eilte Snape fluchend herbei und beförderte Hermine mit einem Levicorpus in Richtung des Krankenflügels.

Sobald der Zaubertranklehrer die Klasse verlassen hatte brach ein heilloses Chaos aus.

Doch Harry schnappte sich Ron, der wie unter Schock war, und eilte dem Professor und der schwebenden Hermine hinterher.

* * *

Es war bereits Mittag als eine besorgt reinschauende Direktorin Harry und Ron in ihr Büro riefen ließ.

Sie sah müde und machtlos aus, als sie die Brille abnahm und die beiden anschaute.

„Mr. Weasly, Mr. Potter, ich habe leide keine guten Nachrichten für sie. Miss Granger ist weiterhin ohne Bewusstsein. Madam Pomfrey hat festgestellt, dass weniger der Trank dafür verantwortlich ist als das Aufschlagen des Kopfes auf den Steinboden. Miss Granger hat eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf, die aber schon zufrieden stellend behandelt wurde – aufwachen jedoch tut sie nicht."

Resigniert schüttelte die alte Frau den Kopf.

Ron war sehr blas geworden und seine Hände zitterten.

Harry wandte sich an Professor McGonagll.

„Professor, kann Madam Pomfrey sie nicht vollständig heilen? Dann würde sie doch wieder aufwachen?"

„Mr. Potter, ÄUSSERLICH wird Miss Granger schon heute Abend wieder geheilt sein. Was uns jedoch mehr Sorgen macht ist, dass Miss Granger nicht aufwachen kann" hier Stoppte die Lehrerin und ihr Blick ging von einem Jungen zum anderen.

„Oder nicht aufwachen will."

* * *

Trotz der Vermutung der anderen Häuser war der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gemütlich eingerichtet.

Auf einem Sofa in der Ecke neben dem Kamin lümmelten Draco und Blaise und waren in eine Diskussion über den heutigen Tag vertieft.

„Hast du gesehen wie weit das Schlammblut geflogen ist?" Blaise konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Und die Farben!" schwärmte Draco. „Ich habe noch nie ein so buntes Feuerwerk gesehen. Aber ich muss sagen, das lila stand dem Wiesel nicht so gut – hat sich mit den roten Haaren gebissen! Es war ein fantastischer Tag …"

Blaise schaute seinen besten Freund fragend an.

„Bis auf das Pansy nun nicht mehr hier bei uns ist. Ich vermisse unsere kleine Nervensäge schon irgendwie und … huch! Was bitte ist DAS?"

Der Dunkelhaarige hob ein dunkelbraunes Fellknäul auf seinen Schoß und strich mit seinem Finger über die kalte aber trockene Nase.

„Das ist ja ein Faultier! Wie kommt denn das hierher?"

Draco betrachtete das Tier eher misstrauisch, aber Blaise schien den kleinen Mann schon ins Herz geschlossen zu haben.

„Wem dieser kleine Mann wohl gehört? Hey, du, schau mich nicht so fragend an!"

Blaise kicherte und stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin? Nimm das Tier ja nicht mit in unser Zimmer!"

Der blonde Slytherin verfolgte mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen wie sein bester Freund das Tierchen auf den Arm nahm und in den Schlafsaal rauschte, die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend und Draco vollkommen ignorierend.

Na das konnte ja heiter werden!

* * *

Im Gryffindor Schlafsaal herrschte eine bedrückte Stimmung.

Harry und Ron hatten ihren Mitschülern von Hermine erzählt und nun saßen sie zusammen auf Harrys Bett und schwiegen einander an.

„Was ist, wenn Hermine nicht mehr aufwacht? Also ich meine, Ähm, NIE mehr aufwacht? Dann bin ich an allem Schulde …"

Ron wurde noch blasser und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln.

Harry verstand, wie sich sein Freund fühlte.

Außerdem hatte er Arnold beobachtet.

Das Tier fraß nicht mehr und war auch sonst apathisch – es spiegelte die Gefühle seines Herrchens wieder. Aber vielleicht könnte er …

„Wo ist eigentlich Arnie geblieben?"

Harry blickte sich im Raum um und auch Ron wurde nervös.

„Ich weiß nicht ich … hab ihn heute vor dem Abendessen das letzte mal gesehen, ich bin da gerade nach draußen gegangen …"

Rons Augen wurden wieder groß und wässrig.

„Ich schaffe es noch nicht einmal auf mein Tier aufzupassen!" schluchzte er, rutschte von Harrys Bett und kletterte in sein eigenes.

Langsam legte sich eine Stille über das Schloss, das eingehüllt von Sternen zwischen den Hügeln Schottlands lag.


	4. Professor Sciutto

Mit den ersten Morgenstrahlen kam wieder Leben in das alte Gemäuer, doch richtig wach wurden die meisten Schüler erst, als sie vor ihrem Porridge saßen und die ersten Eulen eintrudelten.

Eine solche hatte sich gerade am Slytherin Tisch niedergelassen, leider genau in der Schüssel eines sichtlich mies gelaunten Draco Malfoys.

Der Blonde war morgens vor der üblichen Zeit geweckt worden, nicht etwa von einem Liebhaber, sondern von einer feuchten Schnauze die sich in sein Ohr bohrte.

Wutentbrannt hatte er Blaise samt Faultier aus ihren Räumen geworfen.

Der Eule einen bösen Blick zuwerfend rollte er das Pergament auseinander.

Darauf stand in Pansys schnörkeliger Schrift:

_Lieber Draco, Lieber Blaise!_

_Danke für die amüsante Schilderung des Zaubertrankunfalls – ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen, wie das Schlammblut durch den Raum flog!_

_Hier in Preston's Hall ist es sehr schön, auch wenn ich euch sehr vermisse. _

_Die Professoren sind auch ganz nett, naja, ich hatte ja erst einen Tag, aber das amerikanische Englisch ist eine Katastrophe! _

_Die Schüler sind ganz nett aber alle belagern sie mich, weil ich den Goldjungen kenne – ja, auch hier ist er eine Berühmtheit! _

_So weit so gut, ich melde mich hoffentlich bald wieder,_

_In Liebe_

_Pansy_

Blais hatte sich von hinten angeschlichen und seinem Freund über die Schulter geschielt um mitzulesen.

„Pansy scheint ja nicht gerade sehr glücklich zu sein … Was meinst du Draco?" fragte er unschuldig und erntete dafür einen immer noch tödlichen Blick.

„Ja, glaub ich auch, sie wird sich aber sicher noch einleben. Spätestens dann, wenn sie einen neuen Angebeteten hat."

Nach einer kurzen Pause grinsten sich beide an, beendeten ihr Frühstück und mussten sich beeilen, rechtzeitig bei Hagrids alter Hütte anzukommen.

* * *

„Schau mal, halten es nicht einmal für Nötig, rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen!" raunte Ron Harry zu.

Die beiden Jungen standen lässig an die Hauswand gelehnt und betrachteten ihre Mitschüler.

„Welchen Lehrer wir wohl bekommen werden?" fragte Harry sich laut.

Schmerzlich wurde er daran erinnert, dass ihr alter Freund Hagrid im Krieg gefallen war.

Doch bevor seine Gedanken abschweifen konnten öffnete sich die Tür der Blockhütte und heraus trat eine junge Frau.

Sie hatte eine zierliche Figur, ihr schmales Gesicht wurde von schwarzen Locken umspielt und blauen Augen glitten über die versammelten Schüler.

„Meine Lieben, ich bin Professor Isobell Sciutto, eure neue Lehrerin für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Ich hoffe doch sehr dass wir ein gutes Jahr miteinander verbringen werden und ich euch gut auf die UTZ Prüfung vorbereiten kann." begann sie mit einer samtenen Stimme zu sprechen.

„Außerdem" fügte sie hinzu „möchte ich gerne ein Projekt mit euch starten – ein ganz besonderes Projekt!"

Sie grinste die Schüler schelmisch an und bewegte sich Richtung See.

Die Schüler folgten ihr ohne Aufforderung, vollkommen in den Band der hübschen Lehrerin gezogen.

Dort angekommen stoppten sie und Professor Sciutto wandte sich wieder ihren Schülern zu und begann erneut zu erklären.

„ Das hier" sie zeigte hinter sich auf einen Haufen bunter Steine „sind Drachen -Eier. Mein Bruder René arbeitet mit Drachen und auch ich habe mich schon mit diesen wunderbaren Geschöpfen beschäftigt. Diese Eier sind aus verschieden Bruten, bei denen die Mütter abhanden gekommen sind. Wir machen es uns also zum Projekt, die Drachen Paarweise aufzuziehen!"

Interessiert beäugten die Schüler die blauen und grünen, steinähnlichen Eier, die neben einander im Gras lagen.

Manche schimmerten leicht Silbrig, wenn das Sonnenlicht darauf fiel und eins, ganz am Ende der Reihe war dunkel Grau.

„Professor Sciutto, sind Drachen denn nicht gefährliche und außerdem illegal eingeführte Tiere?" bemerkte eine ziemlich eingeschüchterte Lavender Brown.

Die Professorin ließ ein helles Lachen erklingen.

„Aber nein, meine Liebe! Betrachten wir es so: Es gibt wilde Drachen und so genannte Reitdrachen. Wir haben es hier mit Letzteren zu tun, um genau zu sein mit Arktischen Blaurücken – daher auch die Farbe der Eier. Ich möchte nun, dass sich die Gruppen zusammen finden – jeweils ein Ei und zwei Schüler. Doch passt auf, die Eier suchen sich ihre „Eltern" aus." ermahnte sie die Lehrerin.

Einige Schüler blickten die junge Frau fragend an.

„Professor aber woher sollen wir wissen…?" begann Blaise aber Rose Sciutto winkte ab.

„Das werden sie schon merken, Mr. Zabini, ich möchte ihnen nicht den Spaß verderben!"

* * *

Draco betrachtete die Eier eingehends.

Welches würde wohl ihn wählen.

Er berührte das erste Ei, ein Grünes mit dunklen Sprenkeln.

Er wartete auf irgendein Zeichen, vielleicht einen Funkenregen oder ähnliches, aber nichts passierte.

So ging er weiter und berührte jedes Ei, genauso wie die anderen Schüler.

* * *

Am anderen Ende der Reihe probierte Harry sein Glück und schloss seine Hand um das dunkel graue Ei.

Er wollte gerade seine Hand zurückziehen, als er etwas spürte.

Es war, als klebten seine Finger plötzlich an dem Ei und eine Hitzewelle schoss seinen Arm hinauf. Ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor den Augen.

Er war sich sicher, dass er sein Ei gefunden hatte und als er zur Probe ein gelb grünes Eis betastete, stellte er fest, dass die Reaktion aus blieb.

Draco Malfoy war bei dem letzten Ei angelangt und legte seine Hand darum.

Sofort schoss Wärme seine Finger empor und er fühlte sich plötzlich so, als wäre sein gesamtes Wesen an dieses Ei gebunden, sein Universum konzentrierte sich nur noch auf dieses runde Dingen.

Dieses Ei wollte ihn. Als er seinen Blick hob um zu schauen, welcher untalentierte Trottel sein Partner sein sollte, trafen seine stahlgrauen Augen auf Grüne.

- Nein! - dachte er bei sich. - Bitte nicht! -


	5. Also Doch!

Er blickte wie erstarrt in die Sturmgrauen Augen von Draco Malfoy, der ebenso zurück blickte.

Wieso musste das Ei ausgerechnet seinen Erzfeind für ihn als Partner aussuchen?

„Malfoy!" presste er zwischen seinen Lippen hervor.

„Potter!" spie eben dieser Harrys Namen aus. Es hörte sich an wie ein Schimpfwort.

„Malfoy, damit das klar ist, ich werde ganz sicher NICHT mit dir in einer Gruppe arbeiten!" knurrte der Braunhaarige.

„Professor Sciutto? Könnte ich bitte einen neuen Partner haben? Vielleicht möchte ja jemand mit mir tauschen?" wandte er sich an die junge Frau.

„Mr. Potter, wie ich gerade schon gesagt hatte, der Drache sucht sich seine Eltern selbst aus! Hierbei ist ausschlaggebend, wie mächtig die Zauberer sind und in welcher Beziehung sie zueinander stehen, das heißt, wie stark das Band zwischen ihnen ist – dabei ist jedoch nicht nur das Band der Liebe und Freundschaft gemeint. Auch Eifersucht und Hass sind starke Emotionen die einen Drachen formen." belehrte ihn die Professorin mit einer immer noch freundlichen Stimme, in der jedoch mittlerweile ein strenger Unterton mitschwang.

„Ich bitte sie nun, sich mit ihrem Partner zusammen zu finden um einen Plan zu entwerfen. Dieser sollte aufzeichnen, wer sich wann und wie um das Ei und den späteren Drachen kümmert und welche Wachstums- und Fähigkeits- Veränderungen ihr Schützling durchlebt."

Sie überließ die Schülern sich selbst und ging von Paar zu Paar, um Hilfestellung zu geben.

* * *

Harry kramte in seiner Tasche nach einer Feder und einem Stück Pergament und begann, eine Tabelle anzufertigen. Draco betrachtete ihn und überlegte sich, wie er seinen Erzfeind in die Pfanne hauen konnte. Eine Augenbrauche hochgezogen näherte er sich Harry.

„Hey, Potter, wie geht es eigentlich dem Schlammblut? Ich hab schon lange keine besserwisserische Antwort von ihr gehört – der Unterricht ist so ziemlich angenehm!"

Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich, als er den Blick hob und Malfoy direkt ins Gesicht sah. Mit einer Stimme die der Snapes sehr nah kam antwortete er:

„Es geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, Malfoy! Geh doch zu deinen Freunden, die kriechen dir bestimmt gerne in den Arsch!"

Der Blonde baute sich vor dem Gryffindor auf. „Nana, Potty, wir wollen aber nicht frech werden? Sonst ergeht es dir vielleicht wie deinem Paten?" raunte er.

Einen kurzen, einen winzigen Moment sah er einen Schatten über Harrys Gesicht huschen. Dann hatte er sich jedoch wieder gefangen. Ein abschätziges Lächeln umspielte Harrys Mund, dasselbe, dass Draco seit der 1. Klasse so perfekt beherrschte.

„Was willst du tun, Malfoy? Zu deinem Vater rennen? Ach ich vergaß – dein Vater hat dich ja verlassen. Hat wohl eher den Freitod gewählt als zu dir und deiner verwöhnten Mutter zurückzukehren!"

Dracos Hand fand blitzschnell den Zauberstab und für eine Sekunde sah es so aus, als ob er den Dunkelhaarigen angreifen würde.

Doch dann drehte er sich um und rannte über die Länderein zum Schloss hinauf und ließ einen recht verdutzten Harry zurück.

Die selbstsichere Maske fiel aus Harrys Gesicht.

Hatte er etwa Tränen in den dunklen Augen des Slytherin Prinzen gesehen?

Verwirrt machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit und vervollständigte die Tabelle.

Das Ei lag vor ihm und Harry legte nochmals vorsichtig seine Hand darauf, neugierig, was passieren würde.

Doch anstatt wolligen Wärme, die durch seine Finger fließt, fühlte er nur eisige Kälte.

Enttäuscht zog er seine Hand zurück.

* * *

Die Stunde wurde beendet und alle Schüler liefen hoch zum Schloss.

„Das wird vielleicht doch ein tolles Jahr!" sagte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen.

Es war mittlerweile dunkel geworden und die beiden Freunde saßen gemeinsam in der Großen Halle und aßen zu Abend.

„Das mit den Drachen ist ne coole Angelegenheit, Charlie hatte mir schon von solchen Reitdrachen erzählt. Die sind super selten aber ungemein interessant! Schade dass Hermine das nicht miterleben kann." fügte er traurig hinzu.

„Wir können sie ja nach dem Essen besuchen gehen, vielleicht hilft ihr das ja, aufzuwachen!" schlug Harry vor und Ron nickte begeistert.

* * *

Am anderen Ende der Großen Halle saß Blaise Zabini alleine am Tisch der Slytherins und schob sein Essen von einer Seite des Tellers zur Anderen.

Er verspürte keinen Richtigen Appetit, machte er sich doch zu große Sorgen um seinen besten Freund.

Draco war mitten im Unterricht von Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe verschwunden und seitdem hatte er den Blonden nicht mehr gesehen.

- Damit hat bestimmt Potter zu tun! – überlegte er und erinnerte sich daran, dass die beiden eine hitzige Unterhaltung gehabt hatten, bevor der Blonde weggelaufen war.

Schließlich stand er auf und verließ die Halle.

Er schlenderte durch Hogwarts ohne zu wissen, wohin er wollte.

Irgendwann stand er vor der Leiter zum Astronomie Turm. Von oben hörte man leises Schluchzen und Blaise kletterte von seiner Neugierde geplagt nach oben.

Die Plattform wurde von der Dunkelheit der Nachteingehüllt und nur von den Sternen und dem Mond erleuchtet, die ein romantisches Licht spendeten.

Von hier oben konnte man über die gesamten Länderein Hogwarts blicken, vom Verbotenen Wald und Hagrids ehemaliger Hütte bis hin zum schuleigenem See, der nun im Mondlicht silbern schimmerte.

* * *

Draco saß am Rand der Plattform, die langen und muskulösen Beine baumelten über die Brüstung.

Sein Haar war zwar vom noch sommerlich süßen Wind zerzaust aber schimmerte immer noch wie Seide.

Begleitet von leisen Schluchzern bahnten sich Tränen über die weiße Haut seiner Wangen hinunter zu seinem Kinn.

Blaise trat von hinten an seinen Freund heran und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.

Er merkte, wie der Blonde sich verspannte aber er spürte auch, dass er Näher brauchte.

Er zog seine Hand zurück und setzte sich neben Draco, die blauen Augen wachsam auf ihn gerichtet.

Die grauen Augen blickten auf die still da liegende Landschaft.

Nicht einmal Blaise hatte er davon erzählt.

Natürlich wusste er, das sein Vater tot war und hatte ihn auch schon oft genug gefragt, wie es dazu gekommen war aber Draco wollte und konnte nicht darüber reden.

Seit Geburt an war er dazu gedrillt worden, seine Gefühle zu verstecken und diese Gewohnheit konnte er noch nicht ablegen.

Doch Blaise hatte das akzeptiert und allein seine Nähe vermittelte Draco Frieden.

Ein warmer Windzug durchfuhr seine Haare und spielte mit ihnen.

Er trug einen Duft von Lavendel mit sich.

– Genau so hat es an dem Abend gerochen, als Vater gegangen war – dachte Draco.

Oft hatte er an diesen Abend gedacht.

Hätte er seinen Vater aufhalten können und hätte er es gewollt?

Wieso war sein Vater wirklich gegangen, wohl wissend, dass er in den Tod zog?

Wieso hatte er ihn und seine Mutter zurückgelassen?

All diese Fragen spuckten in Dracos Kopf herum seit Harry die Bemerkung hatte fallen gelassen.

Er ließ seinen Kopf auf Blaises Schulter fallen, schloss die Augen und ließ sich in die Umarmung fallen, in die ihn sein Freund zog.

* * *

Eine letzte Träne rollte seine Wange hinunter.

Mondlicht schien durch das hohe Fenster und erhellte ihr Gesicht, das blass in den weichen Kissen lag.

Sie hatte einen entspannten Gesichtsausdruck, ganz, als ob sie schlief.

Er hielt Hermines Hand.

Würde sie wieder aufwachen?

Und wie würde er reagieren?

Hätte sich etwas geändert?

Eine rote Haarsträhne fiel ihm ins Gesicht.

Würde er es herausfinden?

* * *

Das Ei lag in seinem Schoß und strahlte weiterhin eine eisige Kälte aus, sobald er es berührte. Ein leises Rauschen drang an seine Ohren als kleine Wellen ans Seeufer schlugen.

Er hatte sich in seinen Tarnumhang gehüllt und war mit dem Drachenei an den See gegangen. Ron war bei Hermine und er wollte eh lieber alleine sein, denn es beschäftigte ihn, wieso das Ei plötzlich so … ja … abweisend war.

Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit seiner Stimmung zu tun?

Oder mit der Art und Weise, wie er Malfoy behandelt hatte? Im Nachhinein fand er sein verhalten absolut kindisch.

Erschrocken fuhren seine Finger zurück.

Da, wo sie das Ei berührt hatten, waren sie warm.

Also hatte es wirklich etwas mit seiner Beziehung zu Malfoy zu tun, schlussfolgerte der Dunkelhaarige.

Er rollte sich, zufrieden mit dieser Erkenntnis, zusammen und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf. Daher merkte er auch nicht wie jemand in sein Unterbewusstsein eindrang.

- _Also doch! - _


	6. Ernste Gespräche

Die Dunkelheit der Nacht zog sich langsam zurück und die Sonne erhob sich langsam in den Himmel.

Ihre Strahlen tanzten über die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes, spiegelten sich auf der glatten Fläche des Sees und erwärmten langsam die uralten Mauern des Schlosses.

Ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl traute sich sogar, in die Nase eines dunkelhaarigen Jungens zu klettern, der zusammengerollt unter einer alten Weide lag.

In seinen Armen hielt er etwas, was einem großen, grauen Stein glich.

Der Junge wurde nun munter.

Er öffnete seine grünen Augen und blickte sich verschlafen um, wer ihn geweckt hatte.

Der Stein rollte aus seinen Armen, doch er griff danach und hob ihn hoch.

Seine kalten Finger wurden sofort warm und Harry musste grinsen.

Er stand auf und eilte zum Schloss.

* * *

Die Sonnenstrahlen glitten über die Blätter des Efeus und der Stockrosen, die die Mauern Hogwarts hoch glitten.

Durch ein Fenster konnte man in einen Schlafsaal blicken.

In dem quadratischem Raum standen zwei Betten, die, ebenso wie das restliche Mobiliar und die Wände in Silber/Grün erstrahlten.

In einem der Betten lag ein schwarzhaariger Junge, die Augen geschlossen und den Mund zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

Er strahlte Ruhe aus, schien einen schönen Traum zu haben.

Als der Sonnenstrahl jedoch an das Bett des Blonden kam erkannte man harte Gesichtszüge, die sich nicht einmal im Schlaf zu entspannen schienen.

Der Junge warf sich unruhig auf die andere Seite, das lange Haar feucht.

_Von Tränen?_

* * *

Auch in der Krankenstation wurde es langsam hell.

Der große Raum war fast leer, nur ein Bett war belegt.

Ein braunhaariges Mädchen lag in den weißen Lacken.

Der Sonnenschein kam näher, strich ihr über das Gesicht und spielte mit ihren Locken.

Doch das Mädchen regte sich nicht.

Keine Emotion war in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen.

Sie bewegte sich nicht und nur ihr Atem bezeugte, dass sie noch lebte.

Niemand bemerkte, wie die die Flügeltüren langsam öffneten.

Eine Gestalt, in schwarze Roben gehüllt, trat an das Bett des Mädchens. Sie ergriff ihre Hand und verweilte einige Minuten so.

Leises Flüstern war zu hören, als erzähle sie dem Mädchen Geschichten.

Langsam erwachte das Schloss und ein neuer Tag begann.

* * *

In der Großen Halle wurde es zunehmend lauter.

Die Schüler unterhielten sich über die Lehrer und andere Sachen, manche überarbeiteten noch schnell einen Aufsatz, einige lasen ihre Post und wieder andere kauten lediglich auf ihrem Toast rum, zu müde, um Konversation zu betreiben.

Rons Augen schienen fast zuzufallen.

„Mensch, Ron, was hast du gestern noch getrieben?" fragte Harry seinen Freund.

„Ich war noch bis spät bei Hermine und dann bin ich von Flittwick erwischt worden. Der hat mich zu McGonagall geschliffen, die mir dann natürlich eine Standpauke gehalten hat. Heute Abend darf ich dann zum Nachsitzen antanzen." murrte er zwischen zwei Bissen Toast.

„Außerdem hab ich Arnold gesucht. Ich vermisse ihn." Ron sah geknickt auf seine Toast.

Seit Hermine im Koma lag war nichts mehr mit ihm anzufangen.

„Ach komm, Ron, der taucht schon wieder auf. Nevills Kröte ist doch auch immer wieder gekommen. Wer ist eigentlich dein Drachenei Partner?"

* * *

„WAS? Du musst mit Weasly Mami und Papi für den Drachen spielen?" Draco starrte Blaise mit offenem Mund an. Er wusste nicht richtig, ob er Mitleid haben sollte oder doch in Lachen ausbrechen.

„Man Draco, jetzt mach mal nicht so ein Drama daraus. Es ist mir egal wer mein Partner ist und Weasly muss ja wohl ein mächtiger Zauberer sein, wenn das Ei uns beide ausgesucht hat!" entgegnete Blaise eingeschnappt.

„Tja, oder ihr seid heimlich ein Paar!" Draco lachte leise und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu. Seine Reaktion kam allerdings zu spät und Blaise piekte ihn fies in die Seite.

Als er wieder aufsah war Blaise schon an der Flügeltür und entschwand hoch erhobenen Hauptes nach draußen.

Die letzen beiden Stunden hatten die Gryffindors und die Slytherins wieder bei Professor Sciutto.

* * *

Die junge Frau stand schon vor der Wildhüterhütte und erwartete ihre Klasse.

„Guten Tag! Wir wollen am besten gleich anfangen. Ich möchte mir gerne ihre Notizen ansehen und das Ei begutachten. Währenddessen lesen sie bitte in den hier liegenden Büchern das erste Kapitel. Es befasst sich mit dem Schlüpfen der Drachen und der Hilfestellung, die dazu benötigt wird. Machen sie sich dann Notizen." instruierte sie ihre Schüler.

Draco nahm sich ein Buch und setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf.

Schnell war er in den Text versunken und machte sich Notizen über die Vorzeichen des Schlüpfens. Er merkte nicht, wie er beobachtet wurde.

Am Ende der Stunde wurden die Klassen ins Wochenende entlassen.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, bitte noch auf ein Wort zu mir ins Büro!" bemerkte die Lehrerin jedoch, als Harry sich gerade mit Ron aufmachen wollte.

„Ist schon ok, Harry, ich gehe zu Hermine und dann zum Nachsitzen. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen." flüsterte ihm Ron zu.

* * *

Das ungleiche Dreiergrüppchen näherte sich schnell dem Schloss und war bald vor einer rustikalen Eichentür angekommen. Das Büro war nicht groß und alles sah ein wenig reingestopft aus.

Es erinnerte Harry jedoch daran, wie Remus es eingerichtet hatte.

An den Wänden standen Aquarien, Schränke und Schaukästen mit verschiedenen dunklen Kreaturen darin und ein großes Bücherregal und ein Schriebtisch vervollständigten das Bild. Harry ließ sich in einem Stuhl nieder während die Professor Florence sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch nieder ließ.

Draco blieb an der Tür stehen und lehnte sich an den Rahmen.

„Mr. Malfoy, hätten sie wohl die Güte und würden sich zu uns setzen?" sprach ihn die Lehrerein höflich, aber mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete, an.

Widerwillig ließ sich der Blonde in einem Sessel nieder und starrte die anderen beiden Zauberer böse an.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, was hat sie denken lassen, dass dieses Ei" sie hielt es hoch „ dass dieses Ei für sie bestimmt sei?"

Ein schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus, keiner der beiden Jungen sagte ein Wort.

Die Hexe räusperte sich.

„Meine Finger sind warm geworden" nuschelte Draco. „Ich habe etwas … naja, in mir gefühlt" fügte Harry leise hinzu.

„Ich hoffe, ihr seid euch eurer Verantwortung bewusst" holte die zierliche Frau aus. „Und gerade ihr tragt eine große Verantwortung. Diese Drachen sind selten geworden und ihr habt nun die Möglichkeit, einen Aufzuziehen. Ein Mensch allein schafft das nicht, ihr müsst als Team zusammen arbeiten. Für uns alle und auch für den Kleinen hier wäre es bei weitem einfacher, wenn ihr das tun würdet, ohne euch den Kopf abzureißen!" Die Lehrerein sah sie durchdringend an.

„Da ihr beiden das gleiche gefühlt habt ist es unabdingbar, dass ihr euch zusammen um es kümmert. Ich entlasse euch nun in der Hoffnung, dass ihr meine Worte beherzigt." Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür.

Als die beiden Jungen ihr Büro verlassen hatten trat Rose an das Fenster.

– _Verschwendet nicht eure Gabe – …_

* * *

Harry, der das Ei in den Händen hielt, lief Draco hinterher.

„Malfoy, warte mal! Ich …"

„Wieso Potter? Damit du wieder mich und meine Familie beleidigen kannst? Hast du keine Freunde, die du nerven kannst?" Dracos Augen hatten sich verdunkelt, von dem strahlenden Silbergrau war nichts mehr zuerkenne. Etwas raubtierhaftes lag in seinem Blick. „Geh mir aus dem Weg, Potter." Fast nur noch ein Flüstern kam über Malfoys Lippen und Harry beeilte sich, ihm aus dem Weg zu treten.

Er rauschte an Harry vorbei ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Der Braunhaarige schaute betreten zu Boden.

Dann drehte er sich um und stieg die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf.

Als er abends im Bett lag kreisten seine Gedanken immer noch um den Blonden.

Er hatte den Hass in seinen Augen gesehen, gefühlt hatte er aber etwas anderes.

Er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

Der Sonntagmorgen begann für Harry mit einem feuchten Kuss.

Sofort saß er senkrecht im Bett und schaute in Rons grinsendes Gesicht.

„Da freu sich aber jemand dich zu sehen! Ich konnte Arnie gar nicht bremsen!" lachte der Rothaarige.

Harry zog das putzmuntere Tierchen von seinem Gesicht und betrachtete seinen besten Freund eingehend.

Seit dem Unfall hatte er Ron nicht mehr lachen gesehen.

Doch bevor er weiterdenken konnte zog Arnold wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich indem er sich gegen Harrys Brust drückte und ein leises Schnorcheln von sich gab.

Er legte das Faultier vorsichtig auf sein Bett und wanderte, noch leicht benommen vom Schlaf, ins Badezimmer.

Heute würde nach langer Zeit wieder Quidditch Training sein.

Schnell warf er sich in Hose und Pullover und beeilte sich, in die Große Halle zu kommen.

* * *

Die Sonne war schon verschwunden und Draco saß gerade an einem kniffeligen Zaubertrankaufsatz als es einen lauten Plop! gab und ein Hauself hinter ihm erschien.

Draco kam er Irgendwie bekannt vor doch bevor er überlegen konnte begann der Elf auch schon, auf ihn einzureden.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sir, Harry Potter schickt mich. Ich soll ihnen sagen, dass sie SOFORT in den Raum der Wünsche zu kommen haben!" sprudelte der kleine Elf heraus.

„Aber wie soll ich …?" fragte Draco verwirrt, wurde aber vom Elf unterbrochen.

„Kommen sie, Sir, Dobby bringt sie hin!" sagte er, griff Dracos Hand und apparierte mit einem lauten Knall direkt in die Kammer.

Harry schreckte zusammen, als Dobby und Malfoy erschienen.

Der Raum war nicht sonderlich groß, aber es war sehr warm.

* * *

Draco blickte sich um.

An der einen Wand hohe Bücherregale und in der gegenüberliegenden Wand war ein Kamin eingelassen.

Harry saß davor auf einem Kissen und neben ihm, auf einem Tisch, lagen verschiedene Instrumente und Handschuhe.

„Potter, was soll der Scheiß? Ich hab an einem Sonntagabend besseres zu tun, als mich mit dir vor einen Kamin zu hocken!" schnarrte der Blonde in typischer Malfoy Manier.

„Malfoy!" fauchte Harry gefährlich leise. „Halt die Klappe und komm her!"

Sein Ton wurde ruhiger und leiser. Er blickte den Slytherin an.

„Ich dachte, du willst dabei sein." sagte er fast zaghaft und offenbarte Draco einen Blick auf das graue Ei.

Ein großer Riss zog sich durch die Schale.


	7. Nächtliches Treffen

Im Raum der Wünsche stieg die Temperatur und beide Jungen entledigten sich ihren Umhängen. Harry schob sich auch die Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch und entblößte muskulöse Unterarme.

Das Ei lag auf einem Kissen zwischen den beiden.

Draco griff nach den Handschuhen und Harry zog sich ebenfalls welche an.

Der Blonde betrachtete das Ei, das leicht zitterte. Als er es mit den Fingerspitzen berührte, fing es an, verstärkt zu vibrieren.

Der Riss wurde immer länger und langsam brachen kleine teile der Schale weg.

Draco beugte sich über das Ei und stieß dabei fast mit Harry zusammen.

„Man Potter, kannst du nicht aufpassen?" fauchte er.

Das Ei hörte auf zu zittern.

„Malfoy, lass uns bitte nicht streiten. Der Kleine hier" presste Harry heraus und deutete auf das Ei „ spürt das anscheinend und mag es nicht. Beim Schlüpfen ist es wichtig, dass es in einer ruhigen, friedlichen Umgebung passiert! Verschieben wir den Streit also auf nachher, ok?"

Draco presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, nickte aber und hielt sich von da an zurück.

Beide Jungen wandten sich nun wieder dem Ei zu, dessen Vibration wieder eingesetzt hatte.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen ihm helfen. In unserem Handbuch steht, dass die Dracheneltern das Ei meistens aufbrechen, weil die Schale zu hart für die Kleinen ist!" bemerkte der Slytherin nach einer Weile.

Harry griff nach einem zangenähnlichen Instrument.

„Ich glaub dazu wird das hier benutzt. Halt das Ei fest und ich mache einen kleinen Schnitt."

instruierte Harry seinen Partner.

Konzentriert setzte er die Schere an und schnitt ein kleines Loch aus der Eierschale.

Mit einem anderen Instrument brach er die Schale auf und heraus plumpste ein zusammengerolltes, nasses Etwas.

Der Babydrache streckte seinen Kopf in die Luft und schaute seine beiden Eltern interessiert an.

Er stieß ein leises Blubbern aus und kroch langsam und wackelig auf Draco zu.

Als er vor dem Blonden zum stehen kam entfaltete er seine Flügelchen und wackelte mit dem kleinen Schwänzchen.

Eine Welle der Zuneigung durchfuhr Draco, als er den Kleinen sanft mit der Fingerspitze über den Kopf strich.

Der kleine Drache lehnte sich voller Wonne dagegen und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Harry konnte die Augen nicht von dem kleinen lassen.

* * *

„Draco, das … das war unglaublich!" stammelte er. Draco hob seinen Blick und schaute den Dunkelhaarigen an. „Du hast mich Draco genannt."

„Äh ja, anscheinenden. Vielleicht … also ich glaube … ich denke, wir sollten Frieden schließen. Und wenn es nur für den Kleinen hier ist." Harry stupste den Drachen an, sodass er umfiel.

Der Kleine rappelte sich unter freudigem Quietschen wieder auf und attackierte seine Hand spielerisch.

„Po … Ich meine Harry … Ich … Okay. Dem Kleinen hier zu liebe." Der Blonde verzog den Mund und der Gryffindor vermutete dahinter ein lächeln, wenn auch etwas verunglückt. Wohl war ihm auch nicht aber ihnen blieb im Endeffekt ncihts anderes übrig.

Dann wandten sich beide wieder ihrem Baby zu.

„Komisch. Unser Kleiner hier …" begann Draco, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen.

„Ich find es komisch ihn „Kleiner" zu nenne. Sollten wir ihm nicht einen Namen geben?" fragte er. „Was hältst du von …" er sah seinen Partner an „Shadow? Wenn du seine Schuppen betrachtest kommt es mir vor, als würde da ein Schatten sein …".

Von dem Minidrachen kam ein zustimmendes Gurgeln und er rollte sich zu ihren Füßen zusammen.

Draco nickte zustimmend und nahm den Faden wieder auf.

„Also, was ich komisch finde ist, dass in dem Buch steht, dass Blaurücken die Farbe der Eier annehmen, also von Himmelblau bis zu Türkisgrün. Shadow ist aber weder Blau noch Grün sondern Silbergrau! Auch das Ei hatte nicht die normale Färbung …"

Harry nickte. Ihm war die sonderbare Farbgebung auch aufgefallen. _– Silbergrau –_ dachte er. _– Genau wie Dracos Augen -_ .

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry in seinem Bett auf.

Verwirrt ordnete er seine Gedanken und erinnerte sich an den vergangenen Abend.

Der Slytherin und er hatten noch einige Zeit zusammen gesessen und über belanglose Themen geredet.

Dabei hatten sie ihr Baby nicht aus den Augen gelassen.

* * *

Gemeinsam hatten sie beschlossen, dass Shadow nun erstmal bei Draco bleiben sollte.

Harry hatte dazu scherzhaft bemerkt, dass kleine Kinder ja immer zu Mutter gehörten und hatte dafür einen harten Rippenstoß der „Mutter" hinnehmen müssen. (A/N : Ich sag nur „Nicht die Mama, Nicht die Mama" )

Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und schlich ins Badezimmer, um keinen der anderen Jungen zu wecken.

Fertig gewaschen und mit gekämmten Haaren verließ er da Bad wieder.

Er zog sich gerade die zweite Socke an als ein rotbackiger Ron mit vom Wind zerzausten Haaren in den Schlafsaal geschlichen kam.

„Huch! Harry, wieso … wieso bist du schon auf?" stammelte der Rothaarige erschrocken.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen und vor allem," Harry sah seinen Freund durchdringend an „wo kommst du her? Und erzähl mir nicht, du warst bei Hermine."

„Also .. ja … Ach verdammt, ich war mit Blaise draußen. Wir waren mit Professor Sciutto verabredet weil unser Ei immer angefangen hatte zu vibrieren. Sie meinte das es wohl bald schlüpfen würde ist das nicht toll? Wir bekommen unser Drachenbaby als erste!" Rons Augen hatten zu funkeln bekommen.

Harry musste schmunzeln. „Nicht ganz, Ron. Draco und ich sind heute Nacht Dracheneltern geworden!" sagte er breit grinsend.

„Du nennst ihn Draco? Was ist denn mit „Malfoy" passiert?" Ron schaute seinen besten Freund irritiert an.

„Ach weißt du" stammelte Harry „wir dachten, dass wir unsere Streitigkeiten vielleicht beenden sollten. Professor Sciutto hat uns dazu geraten, da wir sonst unseren kleinen Shadow gefährden würden."

„Na dann, Papi, wollen wir nicht gucken wie es der Mutti und dem Kleinen geht?"

Ron hob eine Augenbraue und verließ den Schlafsaal dämlich grinsend.

Harry jagte ihm nach und die beiden liefen kichernd runter in die Große Halle.

* * *

Vorm Verwandlungsraum bildete sich eine Traube von Menschen um Harry und Draco.

Das ihr Drachen geschlüpft war interessierte natürlich alle und am liebsten wollten ihn auch alle sehen doch die beiden hatten entschieden, Shadow während des Unterrichts entweder bei Harry oder, wie es an diesem Tag der Fall war, in Dracos Zimmer zu lassen.

Professor McGonagall bahnte sich schließlich doch noch einen Weg zu ihrem Klassenraum und auch die Schüler ließen sich langsam an ihren Plätzen nieder.

„Guten Morgen, eine Damen und Herren. Wie sie wissen sind wir nun im 7. Schuljahr. Nach diesem Jahr werden sie alle …" und die Lehrerin begann mit einer endlos langen Rede über spätere Berufslaufbahnen und Karrieremöglichkeiten.

Dracos Gedanken waren schon lange nicht mehr beim Thema.

Er dachte an den kleinen Drachen, der oben im Turm auf ihn und Potter wartete.

Ja, Potter – ach nein, jetzt ja Harry …

Der Blonde musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Eigentlich war der Gryffindor ja wirklich nett, ja sogar recht interessant, wenn man ihn nicht dauernd triezte.

Vielleicht könnten er und Harry ja sogar Freunde werden.

„ … und daher werden wir dieses Jahr auch lernen, wie man sich in einen Animagi verwandelt."

Draco rutschte auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne.

Hatte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor da etwa gesagt, sie würden lernen, sich in ihre Tierform zu verwandeln?

Ein Gong ertönte und entließ die Schüler für diesen Tag.

* * *

Harry schlenderte auf Draco zu.

„Draco, … hm … Kann ich Shadow heute vielleicht haben? Ron hat gerade noch irgendetwas gemurmelt von wegen er müsse noch bei Snape nachsitzen und ich hab heute nichts mehr zu tun …" Der Dunkelhaarige schaute Draco fragend an.

„Klar, aber ich wollte mit ihm eigentlich noch zu Sciutto gehen und ihn untersuchen zu lassen. Du kannst ja mitkommen und dann kannst du ihn haben. Einverstanden?"

Harry nickte und sie einigten sich, sich nach dem Abendessen vor der Großen Halle zu treffen.

Bevor er jedoch zum Abendessen ging, besuchte Harry Hermine im Krankensaal.

Er hielt ihre Hand und erzählte ihr von Shadow, von Malfoy und von allem, was ihm einfiel. Als er die Krankenstation verließ wunderte er sich, wann Ron das letzte Mal bei Hermine gewesen sein mochte. Die letzten Tage war er immer allein bei seiner Freundin gewesen.

* * *

Bläuliche Nebelschwaden waberten über den feuchten Boden.

Ein Käuzchen rief in der Ferne.

Das Schloss lag in gespenstiger Stille.

Alles war ruhig, doch wenn man genau hinsah, bemerkte man eine Gestallt in den Verbotenen Wald huschen.

Immer und immer tiefer drang sie vor, verhüllt in einen dunklen Umhang, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

Leuchtende Augen verfolgten die vermummte Gestallt.

Ihr Blick huschte wachsam über den Boden, die Ohren waren schon fast schmerzhaft geweitet, um jedes Geräusch aufzunehmen.

Ein Ast knackte unter den weichen Lederstiefeln und der Umhang verrutschte.

„Du bist spät!"

Die Gestallte schnellte herum, ging in einer katzenartige Angriffsstellung.

„Aber, aber … Ich bin es doch nur." Eine samtene Stimme kam aus der Dunkelheit, beruhigend und tief. Eine größere Gestallt trat ins Mondlicht.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du dich nicht irrst? Du weißt, wie selten so etwas ist." sagte sie.

Die kleinere Gestallt lehnte sich gegen einen Felsen, der mit Moos bewuchter aus dem Boden ragte.

„Ich bin mir sicher. Ich vermute es nicht nur, ich habe es GESEHEN! Vertrau mir …"

„Nun gut. Hat er es schon herausgefunden?"

„Nein, SIE wissen von nichts. Aber das werden sie, dafür werde ich sorgen."

„Er ist wichtig! Lass den anderen aus dem Spiel, er hat nichts damit zu tun." ermahnte sie die Stimme. „Lass dir nicht mehr zu viel Zeit. Der Bann muss erneuert werden! Außerdem vermisst sie dich …"

Unruhe war in der Stimme deutlich zu erkennen.

„Ich muss zurück, sie rufen mich."

Man hörte Schritte auf dem Laubboden und sah ein Paar große, grüne Augen aufblitzen.

Mit einem leisen Rascheln entfaltete das Tier seine Flügel und nur wenige Minuten später glitt der riesige Drache Richtung Heimat.

Die vermummte Gestalt trat auf eine Lichtung.

Sie spürte, wie jemand nach ihrer Seele tastete und verzog ihren Mund zu einem Lächeln. Eine schwarze Locke war aus der Kapuze gerutscht und schimmerte im Mondlicht.

_Gedulde dich, meine Schöne. Bald sind wir wieder vereint. –_


	8. Am See

„Wow, Blaise, das ist ja DER Wahnsinn!" hauchte Draco, als sein bester Freund ihm seine Animagi -Verwandlung vorführte.

Ein Waschbär kugelte sich auf dem Boden rum und schnüffelte interessiert an Dracos Hand, als dieser sie ihm hinhielt.

Dann gab es ein leises zischen und Blais hockte wieder in seiner menschlichen Gestallt auf dem Boden.

„Tja, Draco Schatz, so was könntest DU auch lernen!" säuselte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Ach Blaise Hase, woher kannst du das eigentlich?" konterte Draco und musste Grinsen.

Seit kurzem verhielt sich Blaise wieder äußerst … nun ja, schwul!

Dieser hatte sich nun vor den Spiegel drapiert und begutachtete sich von allen Seiten, strich sich das Haar glatt, nur um es dann wieder zu verwuscheln.

Er streckte erst seinen Bauch raus, dann den Po.

Seine Darbietung endete schließlich in einem erschütternden Schrei.

„Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein, ein PICKEL!" quietschte Blaise und rannte ins Badezimmer.

Draco hob eine Augenbrauche. „Blaise, auch wenn du Schwul bist, du bist KEIN Mädchen!" grummelte er Richtung Blaise, als der wieder im Schlafraum erschien.

Der ließ sich theatralisch in einem grünen Plüschsessel nieder.

„Willst du jetzt noch wissen, wie ich so schnell meine Animagi Form erlernt habe? Oder möchtest du weiter darüber lästern, dass ich halt eine sehr weibliche Seite habe?"

Der Schwarzhaarige betrachtete seine Nägel und schlug die Beine verführerisch übereinander.

„Natürlich will ich, du Depp!" antwortete Draco grinsend und schlenderte zu seinem Zimmergenossen hinüber.

Er ließ seinen Charme spielen und Blaise kicherte. „Draco, Draco, Draco … vergiss nicht, du bist mein bester Freund und ich bin der einzige, der dir Widerstehen kann!" tadelte er den Blonden.

„Okay!" schmollte dieser. „Dann hilf mir mal bei meiner praktischen Ausführung!"

„Tja, mein Lieber, ich wusste ja, dass mir die Yogakurse zu irgendwas nützlich sein könnten! Das Geheimnis ist, dass du dich vollkommen entspannen musst, deinen Geist von allen Problemen und Gedanken reinigst und dich in die Lage des Tieres versetzt. Bei mir sind anfangs nur Schnurrbarthaare gewachsen und meine Haare haben sich verfärbt aber nach einer Zeit hab ich mich dann halt verwandelt. Ich hab hier einen speziellen Trank, der dir das zurück Verwandeln erleichtert. Also los, probieren wir mal, deine Gedanken zu ordnen und deinen Geist zu entleere."

Blaise setzte sich auf den Boden in einen entspannten Schneidersitz und Draco ließ sich ihm Gegenüber nieder.

„Als erstes musst du wirklich in dich gehen und deine Gestallt suchen. Du kannst dir ja nichts vorstellen, von dem du nicht weißt, wie es aussieht."

Beide Jungen schlossen die Augen.

„So, entspann dich, und warte ab. Denk an nichts, lausche einfach deiner inneren Stimme und diese wird dich leiten …" begann Blaise.

Seine Muskeln entspannten sich und Draco schloss die Augen.

* * *

Er verfiel in eine Art Trance.

Als er wieder aufwachte befand er sich in einer alten Höhle.

Draco betrachtete die Wände und entdeckte einige Zeichen, die in die Decke eingezeichnet waren.

Da erklang ein leiser Singsang vom anderen Ende der Höhle.

Der Blonde folgte ihm einen schmalen Weg entlang, immer tiefer ins Erdreich.

Er kam schließlich an einen großen See.

Dieser musste ziemlich tief sein, denn der Slytherin konnte den Grund nicht erkennen, doch irgendetwas musste dort unten leben, denn kleine Wellen schlugen ans Ufer und kräuselten sich.

Er trat näher an das Wasser und betrat den See, wie von einer höheren Macht geführt.

Das Wasser wahr angenehm warm und er ließ seine Hand hineingleite.

Er bemerkte, wie die Wellen immer höher schlugen und richtete seinen Blick auf die Mitte des Gewässers.

Ein riesiger Drachenkopf hatte sich aus dem Wasser erhoben und blickte ihn aus stahlgrauen Augen an. Sein Kopf war ebenso wie der Rest des Körpers, so vermutete Draco, nachtschwarz.

Das Tier kam auf ihn zu und als es direkt vor ihm stand senkte es seinen Kopf.

Der Junge betrachtete die Echse interessiert und prägte sich jedes Detail ein.

So würde er also aussehen.

* * *

„Och nein! Blade! Lass Candy in Ruhe – die will jetzt nicht spielen!" Harry hopste seinem, nun nicht mehr ganz so kleinem, Drachen durch den Schlafsaal der Gryffindors hinterher.

Mittlerweile waren fast alle Drachen geschlüpft.

Candy, das Drachenweibchen von Blaise und Ron war an diesem Sonntagabend ebenfalls im Turm der Rot-Goldenen, doch wollte das zarte Tierchen lieber schlafen als mit dem fast doppelt so großen Shadow zu spielen.

Ron rette sein himmelblaues Drachenmädchen indem er es auf sein Bett hob und sich daneben legte.

Der Grau quittierte das mit einem tiefen Gurgeln und zwickte dem jüngsten Weasly in den Zeh.

„Dein Vieh ist genauso wie seine Mutti – manchmal wirklich ein Kotzbrocken!" schimpfte Ron vor sich hin während er den schmerzenden Fuß rieb.

„Lass Draco doch nur einmal in Ruhe!" seufzte Harry laut auf.

Seitdem er und Draco sich öfters sahen, hatten sie die Gelegenheit genutzt, ihre Probleme miteinander zu beheben und hatten lange Diskussionen geführt.

Das schien auch ihrem „Baby" zu gefallen denn es entwickelte sich prächtig.

Shadow war nun schon doppelt so groß und schwer wie er hätte sein müssen.

Professor Sciutto hatte das mit einem schelmischen Seitenblick bemerkt, war aber mit dieser Entwicklung äußert zufrieden.

Nun tobte der graue Drache auf Harrys Bett herum was sich als schwierig gestaltete da er mittlerweile die Größe eines Bernersennenhundes hatte.

Als Harry schließlich auch im Bett lag rollte Blade sich am Fußende zusammen, ähnlich wie es Krummbein gerne tat.

Er schnarchte schon nach kurzer Zeit und zeigte so, dass er im Reich der Träume war.

Auch Candy und Ron waren ihm gefolgt, doch Harry konnte nicht schlafen.

Er rollte sich von der einen Seite auf die andere, denn jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, kamen in letzter Zeit die Erinnerungen an Dumbledore, Hagrid und all seine Freunde, die er im Krieg verloren hatte wieder hoch.

Schließlich schlossen sich seine Augen doch und er verfiel in einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf.

* * *

Ein schon recht kühler Wind wehte vom See herüber.

Draco saß wieder auf der Plattform und betrachtete die verschiedenen Sternbilder.

Er hatte sich hierher zurückgezogen, um zu verarbeiten, was er heute gesehen und gelernt hatte.

Nachdem er aus seiner Traumwelt zurückgekehrt war, hatte Blaise sich mit irgendeiner Entschuldigung verzogen.

Als ob Draco nicht wüsste, wohin er immer entschwand und wozu!

Er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und streckte sich.

Er hatte in der letzten Nacht wieder diesen Traum gehabt.

Wann würde sein Vater wohl endlich aus seinen Träumen verschwinden?

* * *

„Nein Draco, pass doch auf!" schimpfte Harry.

Der Slytherin hatte gerade ein Klecks Tinte auf sein Buch gespritzt.

„Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an P … Harry!" grinste dieser.

Die beiden saßen gemeinsam vor dem Drachenareal und arbeiteten an der Tabelle über Blades Gewicht, Größe und Fähigkeiten.

„Professor Sciutto hat gesagt, dass die Drachen hier bleiben werden, weil sie eine Bindung zu ihren "Eltern" haben. Meinst du, das stimmt?"

Harry wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Ich denke, in einigen Fällen ist es wirklich so. Zum Beispiel haben wir ja eine deutliche Wärme und Präsenz gefühlt, als wir das Ei berührt haben. Hanna Abbot und ihre Partnerin haben aber nur ein leichtes kitzeln an den Fingern gespürt. Also denke ich, dass wir verschieden Bindungen zu den Drachen haben. Ich hab in einem Buch gelesen, dass in seltenen Fällen die Seele eines Drachen sich teilt und in einen Menschen übergeht. Diese beiden sind dann en Leben lang verbunden und können spüren, welche Gefühle der Partner hat. Aber ich denke nicht dass so etwas hier passiert."

„Warum so sicher, Mr. Potter?" Die Lehrerin hatte sich den beiden von hinten genähert und stand jetzt lässig an den einen Baum gelehnt.

„Mr. Potter, dieses … nennen wir es Gefühl, welches sie hatten, als sie das Ei berührten, zeugt davon, dass sie tatsächlich eine starke Art von Verbindung mit dem Drachen haben. Sie sollten dies testen – aber dazu später. Wie ich sehe macht Shadow erstaunlich gute Vorschritte?

Er ist sehr gut entwickelt, sie beide können stolz sein!" Sie sah beide mit einer unbehaglichen Intensität an und verschwand wieder im Wald.

„Was war denn das?" schaute Draco Harry verständnislos an.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und bemerkte mit Schrecken, dass es mittlerweile Dunkel wurde.

Die beiden Jungen packten ihre Sachen und eilten zum Schloss.

* * *

Nach dem Abendessen fragte Ron Harry, ob er mit ihm noch eine Runde um den See spazieren gehen wollte.

Die beiden schlüpfen also unter den Tarnumhang und verschwanden auf das dunkele Schlossgelände.

Sie liefen zum See und setzten sich auf einen Bootsteg.

Ron zupfte ein paar Grashalme aus der Wiese und nestelte verlegen daran herum.

„Ich brauch deine Hilfe." sagte er dann ruhig.

„Du weißt, dass ich schon sehr lange für Hermine geschwärmt habe und … ich liebe sie. Zumindest glaube ich, dass ich sie Liebe … Ich war nun fast jede Nacht dort und habe mit ihr Geredet aber ich halte es nicht aus, sie so dort liegen zu sehen."

Harry schwieg. Er hatte es bemerkt, dass Ron nachts verschwunden war.

„Und du weißt, dass ich nicht alleine war."

Auch das hatte Harry gewusst. Er wusste nicht WER Ron begleitet hat, ahnte es aber.

Es war ihm aufgefallen, als Ron auf einmal viel fröhlicher und lockerer geworden war.

„Blaise hat mir sehr geholfen. Wir haben geredet, er hat mir zugehört und mich verstanden. Es tat so gut und … ich empfinde mehr für ihn als Freundschaft! Aber ich habe Angst davor, es ihm zu sagen und … Ich weiß nicht, was soll mit mir und Hermine passieren?" Ron fummelte sich hektisch am Ohr rum, dass schon ziemlich Rot war.

„Ron," begann der Harry und der Rothaarige schaute ihn an, suchte in seinem Blick nach Verachtung und Abscheu.

Harry zögerte.

„Ron, ich verstehe dich. Liebe kann man nicht steuern, glaube ich. Rede doch mit Blaise und, egal was passiert, wir bleiben beste Freunde und ich werde immer für dich da sein!" Der Dunkelhaarige drückte die Schulter von Ron der aufseufzte.

„Du hast Recht, vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mit Blaise sprechen. Aber was ist mit Hermine?"

„Im Moment liegt Hermine im Koma und wir wissen auch nicht, wann und ob sie überhaupt wieder aufwacht. Sie würde bestimmt nicht wollen, dass du aufhörst zu leben und zu lieben."

Damit stand Harry auf und lief zurück zum Schloss.

Ron folgte nach einiger Zeit seinem besten Freund.


	9. Alles Beginnt

Es war der Abend an Halloween.

Die Schule war festlich geschmückt.

In der großen Halle schwebten Kerzen in der Luft, riesige Kürbisse lachten den Schülern von den Fenstern und Ecken entgegen, das innere mit durch einen Feuerzauber erleuchtet.

Die Gespenster waren in ihrem Element, in jedem Flur, den man betrat, wurde eine andrer Enthauptung, Erdolchung oder anderweitige Exekution vorgeführt, was die neuen Schüler mit Staunen, die Älteren mit Applaus quittierten.

Fledermäuse zogen in der großen Halle ihre Kreise und das Schuhuhen der Eulen wurde vom Wind bis ins Schloss getragen.

Der Verbotene Wald erschien noch dunkeler als gewöhnlich und es war kein Stern am Himmel zu sehen.

Schlierige Wolkenschwaden durchzogen den tiefschwarzen Himmel und dicke, schwere Tropfen fielen vom Himmel.

In der großen Halle war trotzdem eine feierliche Stimmung.

Die Haustische waren zur Seite geräumt worden um eine Tanzfläche zu schaffen, die an den Seiten von kleinen, Runden Tischgruppen gesäumt wurde.

Einige Paare wirbelten schon darauf herum, sich den verzauberten Tönen hingebend.

Am Rand des Geschehens saßen Draco und Blaise, der Blonde in üblicher Machoposition und der Dunkelhaarige mit überschlagenen Beinen und verschränkten Armen.

„Wir hatten gesagt 8 Uhr! Wo bleiben unsere lieben Gryffs?" murrte er.

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

Blaise und der rothaarige Gryffindor mutierten langsam zu einer Person.

Seitdem Ron sich endlich getraut hatte, Blaise zu gestehen, dass er anscheinend auch in ihn verliebt sei, waren die beiden ein Paar.

Egal wann und wo man die beiden sah klebten sie von den Mündern an aneinander.

Natürlich war das nicht an den anderen Mitschülern vorbei gegangen, doch war die Zauberwelt weitaus toleranter als die Muggelwelt.

Aber dass ein Gryffindor etwas mit einem Slytherin hatte! – Das war dann doch eine kleine Sensation.

Doch nach einigen Tagen war es eben hingenommen worden wie es war und die Schüler widmeten sich wieder dem Schulstoff.

Durch Blaises und Rons Affäre verbrachte Draco unweigerlich mehr Zeit mit Harry, sei es, dass sie sich um Blade kümmerten, gemeinsam Hausaufgaben machten oder einfach nur beisammen saßen.

Der Blonde hatte angefangen, Harry in sein Herz zu schließen, was er ihm aber bestimmt nicht Preis geben würde!

Dracos Gedanken wurden abrupt beendet als die Flügeltüren wie von Zauberhand (hahaha -.- was für ein Wortspiel) aufschwangen und Harry und Ron die Halle betraten.

Blaise flitzte sofort auf seinen Freund zu, hakte ihn nach tausend Begrüßungsküssen unter und entschwand mit ihm Richtung Bar, die eigens für diesen Anlass herbeigezaubert wurde.

* * *

Draco näherte sich Harry langsam, ihn von oben bis unten musternd.

Sein Festanzug, der sich über seinen durch Quidditch gestählerten, muskulösen Körper legte, war Grau, genauso dunkel wie Shadows Schuppen, und der Dunkelhaarige trug ein grünes Hemd, was seine smaragdfarbene Augen nur betonte.

Diese wurden jedoch zeitweise von seinen verwuschelten, dunklen Haaren verdeckt.

Der Slytherin erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken, wie es wohl wäre, diese Haarstränen zur Seite zu streifen und dabei zufällig seine Wange zu berühren.

Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte er, erschrocken über diesen Gedankengang.

Harry hatte stundenlang vor dem Spiegel gestanden, einen nörgelnden und zickigen Ron dabei völlig ignorierend.

Als sie dann endlich in der Halle ankamen, war Ron sofort mit seiner zweiten Hälfte abgezogen.

Harry grinste.

Nach einigen Anlaufs -Schwierigkeiten hatten die beiden doch noch zusammengefunden.

Da Ron Hermine jedoch nicht aus seinem Lebend nehmen konnte gingen sie jeden zweiten Tag gemeinsam in den Krankenflügel.

Was sie danach wohl machten, wollte Harry lieber nicht wissen.

Er hatte gerade Draco gesehen, der auf ihn zugeschlendert kam. Kurz vor ihm stoppte er mitten in seiner Bewegung.

„Draco? Huhu?" fuchtelte Harry vor seinem Gesicht herum.

Draco erschrak wie aus einer Trance. „Klar! Ich war nur gerade in Gedanken wo anders …"

–mit dir in meinem Bett- fügte ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Kopf hinzu und Draco riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Äh ja, Harry … äh willst du was trinken?" fragte er, hin und her gerissen, wegzulaufen oder den Dunkelhaarigen anzuschauen.

„Trinken hört sich gut an" grinste Harry und schlenderte, Draco im Schlepptau, Richtung Bar.

Ein paar Drinks später saßen die beiden schon enger zusammen und noch viele Drinks später lehnte der Blondschopf seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. Das Ende des Liedes war, dass die beiden – genauso wie viele anderem im Schloss – ein wenig stark angesäuselt waren.

Kurz bevor Harry und Draco in verschieden Richtungen entschwanden, um in die Schlafräume zu kommen, hauchte der Blonde Harry einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

Beide kicherten wie zwei Bescheuerte und trennten sich. Harry fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Lendengegend und Dracos Wangen waren leicht gerötet.

* * *

Im Slytherin Schlafsaal rollte sich ein paar Tage später ein missmutiger Draco auf seinem Bett herum.

Seit Halloween waren nun zwei Tage vergangen, aber Harrys Gesicht, so nah vor seinem, wollte ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.

Außerdem fühlte er jedes Mal ein warmes Kribbeln im Magenbereich, wenn er an den Gryffindor dachte.

Draco wusste, dass dies ein Anzeichen war, dass er verliebt war. Er hatte kein Problem mit seiner Sexualität und nachdem er nach einigen Nächten im Mädchenschlafsaal herausgefunden hatte, dass er doch eher dem eigenen Geschlecht zugewandt war, hatte er sich damit abgefunden.

Allerdings bedeutete dieses Gefühl, dass er in Harry Potter, Goldjunge und Gryffindor, verliebt war.

Ein doch etwas grausames Gefühl und Draco versuchte, sich abzulenken um sich nicht in wahnwitzige Gedanken zu verspinnen.

Es war später Nachmittag und Draco beschloss, seinen Drachen besuchen zu gehen um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

* * *

Shadow lag friedlich zusammengerollt in Mitten seiner Herde.

Mittlerweile waren alle Drachen ausgewachsen aber er überragte sie immer noch um mehrere Köpfe.

Er öffnete träge ein Auge als sich Draco neben ihn niederließ.

Dieser streichelte über die grauen Drachenschuppen am Kopf seines Schützlings und lehnte sich an dessen Schulter.

„Na du? Du weißt gar nicht wie gut du es hast!" murmelte der Junge gegen die Drachenschuppen.

Der Drache öffnete nun auch das zweite Auge und wand den Kopf so, dass er seinen Menschen anschauen konnte.

Er stupste den Jungen an, als ermuntere er ihn weiter zu erzählen.

„Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist. Seit Halloween geht mir Harry nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ein Problem damit hätte, schwul zu sein, aber … aber es ist halt Harry Potter!"

Der Drache neigte seinen Kopf leicht zu Seite und peitschte mit seinem Schwanz.

„He! Ist doch gut … Ich hab ja jetzt nichts mehr gegen Harry aber … weißt du, früher waren wir nicht gerade die besten Freunde. Er hat damals in der Winkelgasse meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen und sich dann mit, meiner damaligen Auffassung nach, falschen Freunden umgeben."

Bedrückt hockte sich Draco auf den Boden und schloss die Augen.

Die Nähe seines Drachen gab ihm immer eine gewisse Ruhe.

Plötzlich jedoch kippte Draco unvermittelt nach hinten, als der Drache aufsprang.

Nachdem er den ersten Schreck überwunden hatte bekam er fast einen Lachanfall, als er sah, wieso der Drache plötzlich weggelaufen war.

„Du Mistvieh! Du bist nicht mehr klein und knuddelig, sondern groß und trampelig!" schimpfte ein etwas dreckiger Harry, während er den großen Kopf seines „Babys" zur Seite schob.

Auch Candy war, von Neugier gelockt, angetrabt gekommen und begrüßte Harry indem sie eine warme Luftwolke in sein Gesicht bließ.

„Harry, Harry, Harry!" grinste Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh großer Drachenflüsterer - du scheinst von ihnen ja richtig vergöttert zu werden?"

„Tja, manche Wesen wissen meine Anwesenheit zu schätzen ..." murmelte Harry und kam auf Draco zu.

„Was ist los?" fragte dieser neugierig als der Dunkelhaarige bei ihm angekommen war.

„Tja, sieht wohl so aus als wäre ich aus meinem eigenen Schlafsaal geworfen worden. Nein, es heißt ja auch nicht mehr Schlafsaal sondern "Ron und Blaises Spielwiese"!"

„Nein, nicht dein Ernst!" sagte der junge Malfoy mit gespielter tragischer Miene.

Den Blick, den Harry ihm darauf zuwarf machte jedem Todesser Konkurrenz und der Blonde ging lieber etwas auf Abstand.

Sich bewusst werdend, dass er hier alleine mit Harry auf einer, durch das Mondlicht erhellten, Lichtung stand drehte der Blonde sich langsam um. „So, es ist schon spät, ich werde mich mal in unseren Turm verkrümeln. Ciao, Harry!" sagte er und lief den Weg hoch zum Schloss.

„Warte ich komm mit!" rief dieser und eilte Draco nach.

* * *

Als er ihn eingeholt hatte entwickelte sich ein weiteres Gespräch zwischen den beiden Jungen.

Als sie fast am Schloss waren, drehte sich das Gespräch der beiden um den Verwandlungsunterricht der Woche.

„Sag mal, hast du eigentlich deine Animagi Gestallt schon gefunden?"

„Naja, also ich weiß schon was ich werden werde aber eine ganze Verwandlung hab ich noch nicht geschafft … Wie sieht's bei dir aus? Zu was verwandelst du dich?" gab Draco die Frage zurück.

„Ja, bei mir ist es genauso. Ich hab schon eine Teilsverwandlung hinter mir, den Dreh aber noch nicht ganz raus. Und meine Form," Harry wand sich dem Blonden zu „die sag ich dir nicht, Draco. Sonst bist du hinterher nur neidisch weil du nur ein Schmetterling bist und ich was viel tolleres!"

„Potter, Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall!" schnarrte plötzliche eine, den beiden sehr wohl bekannte, Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape!" antworteten die Jungen im Canon, was vom Tränkemeister mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue wahrgenommen wurde.

„Wenn sie noch weiter trainieren, Mr. Malfoy und Potter, dann können sie ja den Weaslys Konkurrenz machen." sagte es und entschwand nach draußen in die Dunkelheit.

Harry blickte ihm verwirrt nach. Hatte Snape da etwa einen Witz gemacht? Hatte er etwas verpasst?

* * *

Es hatte geschneit.

Weiße Schneemassen überzogen das Schloss und die Ländereien wie Puderzucker und die Wintersonne tauchte alles in ein unheimlich, weißes Licht.

Die Luft war glasklar und die Schüler machten eine Schneeballschlacht, während sie auf die Lehrerein warteten.

Als Professor Sciutto in der letzten Stunde vor den Weihnachtsferien mit schweren Ledersätteln vor sich herschwebend die Gruppe der Schüler erreichte, kippte Lavender das erste Mal in Ohnmacht, doch Harry und Draco freuten sich, genauso wie der Rest der Truppe. Heute würden sie das erste Mal mit den Drachen fliegen!

Wochen vorher hatten sie schon begonnen, die Drachen an die ungewohnte Last der Sättel zu gewöhnen und heute würden sie sie das erste Mal besteigen.

„Meine Damen und Herren, rufen sie bitte ihren Drachen und Satteln sie ihn. Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich muss nur eben Miss Brown aufwecken." ermunterte sie die zierliche Frau und jedes Paar schnappte sich einen Sattel.

Ein heilloses Durcheinander brach aus, als alle Schüler ihre Drachen lauthals riefen um dann mit den Sätteln auf sie zurannten, um sie ihnen aufzulegen.

Harry betrachtete das ganze mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck und stand, gemeinsam mit Draco, etwas Abseits der Gruppe.

Sie hatten ihren Drachen per Gedanken gerufen und nun stand Shadow neben ihnen, schon gesattelt und bereit, für die heutige Aufgabe, und spielte mit dem frischen Schnee.

„Schon cool, so eine telepathische Verbindung mit unserem Drachen zu haben." bemerkte Draco.

„Meine Damen, meine Herren, kommen sie bitte alle etwas Näher! Sie werden nun zusammen mit ihrem Partner auf den Drachen steigen – keine Angst, sie werden Sie nicht abwerfen! Nur Mut, nur Mut." Noch weitere Anweisungen gebend ging die Professorin von Paar zu Paar um Hilfestellung zu geben.

„Willst du nach vorne? Du bist kleiner und schlanker als ich, da wäre das vielleicht besser." bemerkte Harry.

Draco nickte und stellte sich neben Shadow, der, ganz das gut erzogene Tier, mit den Beinen einknickte und ihn aufsteigen ließ.

Da Draco wirklich etwas zierlich war gab Harry ihm Hilfestellung und schob ihn an den Oberschenkeln nach oben.

Als er oben saß glühten die Wangen des Blonden, denn es hatte ihn erregt, von Harry berührt zu werden.

Mittlerweile hatte er sich damit abgefunden, auf Harry zu stehen, versuchte dies aber nicht öffentlich zu zeigen.

Nur Blaise hatte er sich anvertraut, als der ihn beim schmökern in einem sehr bestimmten Buch gefunden hatte.

„Nana, Draco Hase, wer ist den der Glückliche?" hatte Blaise ihn aufgezogen und so lange genervt, bis er es ihm verraten hatte.

* * *

Harry zog sich am Sattel hoch und plumpste ebenfalls in den Sattel.

Er rutschte ganz nah hinter Draco, so dass seine Oberschenkel gegen die des Blonden drückten und sein Bauch berührte Dracos Rücken.

Draco war so abgelenkt, dass er nicht bemerkte wie Harry Shadow das Startkommando gab und krallte sich am Hals des Grauen fest, als sich dieser in den Himmel erhob.

Harry schob seine Hände auf Dracos Hüften um sich festzuhalten und presste seinen Körper gegen den des Blonden.

Ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr ihn und als Draco beim Versuch, seinen Mantel zuzuziehen, seine Hand streifte, brannte die Berührung wie Feuer.

Shadows schaukeliger, unregelmäßiger Flug wurde weicher und geschmeidiger, als er sich an das zusätzliche Gewicht gewöhnte.

Unter ihnen zog ein blauer Drache vorbei.

Ron und Blaise johlten, als sie ihre besten Freunde überholten, doch die zwei Jungen bemerkten das nicht.

Draco, weil er sich Harrys Berührungen nicht entziehen wollte und selbiger, weil er nicht verstand, was für Gefühle der Blonde plötzlich in ihm auslösten.

Nach ein paar Minuten gellte in Pfiff vom Boden und die Drachen setzten zur Landung an.

Mit roten Backen stiegen sie alle von ihren Tieren und wuselten durcheinander, um sich über den Flug auszutauschen.

Sie sattelten die Drachen ab und fütterten sie. Gemeinsam machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg ins Schloss.

* * *

Der letzte Schultag war endlich vorbei.

Draco, Harry, Ron und Blaise hatten es sich gerade im Raum der Wünsche mit Kakao, Tee und Decken für ein kleines Schwätzchen gemütlich gemacht, als Hedwig vor dem Fenster landete und um Einlass bat.

An Ihrem Fuß hing ein Pergament, was Harry entrollte und nach dem Lesen an Draco weiterreichte.

_Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy,_

_kommen Sie bitte heute Abend in mein Büro._

_Es gibt eine dringliche Angelegenheit, die ich mit ihnen besprechen muss._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Isobell Sciutto_


	10. Willkommen

Die beiden Jungen schauten sich irritiert an.

„Eine DRINGENDE Angelegenheit?" überlegte Harry laut.

„Ist vielleicht was mit Shadow?"

„Aber dann hätte sie es uns doch sicherlich eher gesagt, wir haben sie doch gestern erst gesehen …" warf Draco ein.

Es ließ ihnen keine Ruhe und sie standen noch vor dem Abendessen vor der Tür der Professorin.

Zaghaft klopfte Draco an die Tür und sie wurde fast augenblicklich geöffnet.

„Ah, die Herren Potte rund Malfoy, treten sie doch ein" erklang die sanfte Stimme der Lehrerin.

Draco und Harry traten ein und ließen sich auf die bereitgestellten Sessel nieder.

Harry bemerkte, dass sein Sitzplatz warm war, so, als hätte noch vor wenigen Sekunden jemand darauf gesessen.

Professor Sciutto setzte sich den beiden Schülern gegenüber.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, ich habe sie in mein Büro bestellt um mit ihnen eine wichtige Angelegenheit zu besprechen. Doch zuerst möchte ich ihnen eine Frage stellen: Sagt ihnen der Stamm der Draconigena etwas?"

Sie schaute die beiden mit ihren großen Augen aufmerksam an.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, hab ich noch nie gehört."

Er schaute zu Draco herüber, der unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.

„Ich … Ich hab etwas über diesen Stamm gelesen. Es ist einer der ältesten, magischen Gemeinschaften unserer Welt, oder?" fragte er die Lehrerin vorsichtig.

Diese nickte ihm zu und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück.

„Sie liegen richtig, Mr. Malfoy. Der Stamm der Draconigena ist eine der ältesten Zaubergemeinschaften, sind jedoch schon fast in Vergessenheit geraten. Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie ein großes Geheimnis um ihren Aufenthaltsort machen. Ihre Festung liegt irgendwo im Norden, nahe Island soweit ich es weiß. Ihre Aufgabe besteht darin, die Magie zu beschützen."

Die Lehrerin ließ ihre Worte auf die beiden Jungen wirken. Dann fuhr sie fort.

„ Unsere Magie ist uralt und hat ihren Ursprung konnte man noch nie erforschen. Die Legende besagt, dass die ersten Draconigena einst die mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Welt waren. Es gab keinen Zauberspruch, den sie nicht aufgeschrieben hatten, keinen Trank, den sie nicht zu mischen vermochten und kein magisches Wesen, welches sie nicht kannten. Doch dann verschwanden sie aus den Städten, nach dem ihr Anführer ermordet wurde. Die Menschen waren misstrauisch geworden gegenüber dieser Macht, die von dem Volk ausging. Sie zogen sich also in ihre Urfestung zurück und lebten seit da an in ihrer Burg. Sie haben es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Magie zu schützen und zu erforschen. Doch nicht alle Draconigena leben in dieser Festung. Manche Generationen leben noch in der uns bekannten Zauberwelt, unwissend über ihre Ahnen, manche mächtig, manche weniger mächtig."

Professor Sciutto beäugte die Harry und Draco und wartete auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits.

Harry meldete sich zuerst. „Das ist ja schön und gut, aber was hat das bitte mit uns zu tun? Wieso erzählen sie uns das?"

Die Lehrerin fixierte Draco.

„Die Herren der Festung sind Nachkommen des einst ermordeten Fürsten Arthur. Solange sie auf der Burg weilen, ist sie geschützt. Doch sollte kein Nachkomme mehr auf der Burg verweilen, verlieren die alten Schutzzauber und Banne ihre Wirkung. Mr. Malfoy, nach unseren Recherchen sind sie der letzte lebende Nachfahre den wir finden konnten!" flüsterte sie.

Harry blickte sie zweifelnd an doch Draco ignorierte seinen Freund und erhob sich.

Er ging zum Fenster und blickte auf die Länderein, die, eingepackt in weißem Schnee, bläulich im Mondlicht schimmerten.

„Woher wissen sie das?" fragte er und lehnte seine Stirn an die kühle Scheibe.

Harry blickte irritiert zwischen seinem Freund und der Professorin hin und her.

Die zierliche Frau stand ebenfalls auf und stellte sich neben Draco.

„Ich habe es schon lange vorher gesehen. Die Zeichen waren eindeutig und ich konnte sie nicht länger hinhalten. Dass Shadow gerade euch beiden ausgesucht hat, hat mich in meiner Vermutung bestärkt."

Sie senkte den Blick und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich bitte euch nun beide, eure Koffer zu packen. Wir werden morgen früh abreisen und bitte haltet stillschweigen darüber, wo unsere Reise hingeht."

„Moment, dass sie Draco mitnehmen wollen versteh ich ja noch, aber mich? Wieso sollte ich sie begleiten?"

Harry war aufgestanden und schritt durch den Raum.

Professor Sciutto jedoch blieb ruhig und strich sich eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht.

„Mr. Potter, Harry, ihre Freundin Miss Granger liegt in einem Koma, aus welchem sie vielleicht nie mehr aufwacht. Auf der Insel können sie gewisse … Nachforschungen anstellen. Außerdem wäre es Draco doch bestimmt lieber, wenn ein bekanntes Gesicht in der Fremde bei ihm ist."

Sie nickte den beiden Jungen zu.

* * *

Die Sonne hatte den Mond noch nicht abgelöst und der Schnee glitzerte bläulich.

Im Schloss herrschte noch vollkommene Stille, die nur dann durchbrochen wurde, wenn eine Eule von der Jagt zurück kam und unter lautem Geraschel ihre Federn ordnete.

Harry und Draco standen zusammen in der Eingangshalle und warteten auf Professor Sciutto.

Der Gryffindor fröstelte und schlang seinen Reisemantel fester um sich.

Auch der Blonde zog seinen Schal tiefer ins Gesicht und musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Die ganze Nacht hatte er wach gelegen und nachgedacht.

Wieso musste ausgerechnet er ein Nachfolger des Fürsten sein?

Aufregung und Angst hatten ihm Albträume verschafft, als er in den frühen Morgenstunden doch noch in den Schlaf gefallen war.

„Was meinst du, wie kommen wir auf diese sagenumwobene Insel?" frage er Harry.

Doch bevor dieser antworten konnte kam die Lehrerin die Treppen hinunter.

„Fliegend natürlich, Draco!" lachte sie.

„Aber, Professor, Shadow kann uns nicht alle tragen und …" begann der Dunkelhaarige zaghaft.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir werden von einem Freund begleitet, der gestern Abend angekommen ist. Mein Drache hat ihn begleitet sodass wir sofort aufbrechen können. Los, los, gehen wir nach draußen"

Sie öffnete die alten Türen und die Drei schritten nach draußen.

„Dort drüben sind sie!" sagte die Frau und rannte auf die seltsame Gruppe zu.

Ein Mann stand dort und hielt die Zügel zweier Drachen in den Händen.

Einer der Drachen, dessen Schuppen gelbgrün schimmerten, wurde unruhig und zog an der Leine, als er die Lehrerin am Schlossportal sah.

Harry und Draco folgten der Lehrerin in einigem Abstand.

Über ihren Köpfen zog Shadow seine Runden, als wache er über sie.

Der Graue kam immer tiefer und landete schließlich neben seinen Herren. Er rieb seinen Kopf an Harry und während dieser Blade streichelte ging Draco zu dem Mann und seiner Professorin.

„Draco, dass ist Leonard, einer der Bewohner der Insel. Er hat die Burg verwaltet, seid unser letzter Fürst gestorben war."

Der bärtige Mann nickte ihm kurz zu.

„Wir sollten aufbrechen, damit wir noch vor Mittag in der Festung sind. Es gab … gewisse Probleme, um die wir uns schnellstens kümmern sollten." sagte er und drehte sich zu seinem Drachen, einem dunkelblauem, um.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatten die Jungen Shadow gesattelt und waren aufgestiegen.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung war auch die zierliche Frau auf den Rücken der Grünen geklettert und die drei Drachen erhoben sich in die Luft.

Harry schaute zurück auf die Türme Hogwarts, die immer kleiner wurden und schließlich verschwanden.

In ein paar Stunden würden die Schüler wach werden.

Blaise würde einen Brief finden, in dem Draco ihm erklärte, dass er und Harry in einer geheimen Mission unterwegs wären und Ron würde sich sichtlich ärgern, weil er keine Frühstückswürstchen mehr bekommen hätte.

Doch all das sollten Harry und Draco nicht mehr mitbekommen.

* * *

Dracos Hände waren durch den kalten, stechenden Wind blau angelaufen und sein Geist befand sich mehr in einem Dämmerzustand, als dass er wach war.

Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein lehnte er sich zurück an Harrys Brust und fiel, bedingt durch die Aufregung der letzten Tage und der Kälte, in eine tiefe Ohnmacht.

Als er wieder erwachte lag er in einem weichen, warmen Bett und Sonnenlicht strömte durch das geschlossenen Fensters herein.

Im Kamin, der an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes stand, prasselte ein warmes Feuer, was eine wollige Wärme verströmte.

Draco richtete sich auf und schob die Bettdecke zurück.

Als er an sich hinunterschaute bemerkte er den schwarzen Schlafanzug, den ihm wohl jemand angezogen hatte.

Seine Kleidung lag auf einem Stuhl, daneben lag ein dunkelgraues Gewand und neben der hölzernen Tür standen ein paar hohe, braune Stiefel.

Nachdem er sie befühlt hatte, wusste er, dass sie aus Leder waren.

Bei dem Gewand war er allerdings nicht sicher, denn der Stoff fühlte sich an wie eingewebtes Wasser, gleich einem Tarnumhang.

Er schlüpfte hinein und betrachtete sich in dem alten Spiegel, der an der Wand hing.

„Jetzt bin ich schon genauso eitel wie Blaise!" murmelte er.

Als er ans Fenster trat, traute er seinen Augen nicht.

Er befand sich in einem Turm und sah von hieraus in einen Innenhof hinein.

Dieser war Rund ausgerichtet und wurde von einer Mauer und kleineren Häusern begrenzt. Dahinter lag ein kleines, verschlafenes Dörfchen.

Die Häuser erinnerten ihn an alte Fachwerkhäuser, die er mal in einem Bildband gesehen hatte.

Kleine Rauchwölkchen traten aus den Schornsteinen aus und der Schnee auf den Dächern schmolz.

Zur einen Seite des Dorfes erstreckte sich ein riesiger Wald, der später in eine hügelige Landschaft und dann in Berge umschlug.

Zur anderen Seite lag das tiefblaue Meer.

Draco konnte sehen, wie die Wellen auf den Strand trafen und in der Ferne erkannte er sogar kleine Fischerbote an einem Steg liegen.

Er öffnete das Fenster und der Wind trug den salzigen Geruch des Meeres in das Zimmer. In diesen Geruch mischte sich auch der Duft der Tannen.

Es klopfte an der Tür und eine bekannte Gestallt trat ein.

Harry trug eine beige Tunika, so wie eine dicke, weiße Hose.

Auch er trug braune Lederstiefel und sein Haar war vom Wind zerzaust.

In seiner Hand hielt er ein Tablett auf dem ein Teller mit Köstlichkeiten stand und ein Becher, aus dem es verheißungsvoll dampfte.

„Na, wieder wach?" fragte er und Draco nickte beschämt.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er seinen dunkelhaarigen Freund und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken.

Harry setzte sich neben ihn und stellte das Tablett zwischen sie.

„Auf halber Strecke bist du plötzlich weggekippt. Ich hab dich aber noch gerade festhalten können und wir sind so schnell wir konnten hierher geflogen. Dann haben wir dich ins Bett gelegt – war wohl alles ein bisschen viel für dich."

Draco kniff ihn in den Oberarm und widmete sich dann seinem Frühstück.

Harry beobachtete ihn und plötzlich kribbelte es in seinem Bauch.

Kurz entschlossen griff er nach Dracos Hand.

„Komm mit, ich will dir etwas zeigen!"

Er zog den Blonden aus seinem Zimmer auf einen Flur hinauf und in einen Gang hinein.

An den Wänden hingen Bilder von Fürsten und deren Drachen und durch die Fenster kam genügend Licht, sodass Kerzenleuchter überflüssig waren.

Sie stiegen eine lange Wendeltreppe empor und gelangten auf ein Plateau.

* * *

Draco war überwältigt.

Hatte ihm der Blick zur einen Seite aus seinem Fenster schon überwältigt, so raubte ihm diese Aussicht schier den Atem.

Das Plateau war nur durch einen kniehohen Zaun begrenzt und er konnte sich im 360 Grad Winkel umschauen.

Nun sah er auch das restliche Schlossgelände, was in ein unwirklich helles Licht getaucht schien.

Am Himmel zogen sich farbige Schlieren durch den dunklen Himmel.

Polarlichter.

„Was ist das?" fragte er Harry und deutete auf ein Loch in der Felswand eines Berges.

„Das" sagte Harry grinsend „ist der Drachenhort!"

Ein Schatten löste sich von der Felswand um kam auf sie zu. Shadow landete zwischen den beiden Jungen und stieß einen tiefen Schrei aus. _Er hatte die Jungen in seiner Heimat begrüßt._


	11. Die Geschichte

Draco schmiegte sich an die warmen Drachenschuppen und genoss das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, die er verspürte.

Harry beobachtete den Blonden aus ein paar Schritten Entfernung.

Als sie auf der Burg angekommen waren, war Draco eiskalt gewesen und hatte am ganzen Körper gezittert.

Sie hatten ihn sofort ins Bett geschickt und Harry war beunruhigt durch das Schloss gewandert.

Daher kannte er die wichtigsten Wege schon.

Langsam kroch die eisige Kälte des Winters unter seine Kleidung und sein Atem bildete kleine Rauchwölkchen, die sich dann aber wieder auflösten.

Der Slytherin drehte sich vom Drachen weg und kam einige Schritte auf Harry zu.

„Kannst du mir auch noch den Rest der Insel zeigen?" bat er ihn.

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte und die beiden stiegen die Treppe wieder herab.

Shadow faltete seine Flügel aus ließ sich von der Plattform fallen. Er erkundete seine Heimat lieber aus der Luft als zu Fuß.

Der eisige Wind machte ihm nichts aus und so schraubte er sich hoch in die Lüfte und entschwand bald aus dem Sichtfeld ins innere der Insel.

* * *

Harry und Draco liefen den Flur entlang, den sie vorhin gekommen waren.

Draco betrachtete die Bilder nun genauer.

Sie zeigten fast immer Reitdrachen, die er an ihrer bläulichen oder grünlichen Farbe erkannte. Doch manchmal kämpften diese Drachen gegen nachtschwarze, etwas größere Artgenossen. Nachdem sie in der Küche gewesen waren und auf dem kleinen Innenhof machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Drachenhöhle.

Ein großes Tor bildete den Eingang in eine riesige Höhle, deren Wände höher als 10 Meter waren.

Verschlungene Wege führten zu den Schlafplätzen der riesigen Echsen, die sich in dem ganzen Hort tummelten.

Der Raum war von einem angebrannten Geruch erfüllt und die Rufe der Drachen hallten von der Höhlendecke wieder.

Draco war wie in Trance; während Harry an einer Steinwand gelehnt wartete erkundete er die Pfade und blieb bei jedem Drachen stehen und betrachtete ihn.

Immer weiter wagte er sich in die Höhle hinein und ganz am Ende fand er ein riesiges Drachenweibchen.

Ihre großen Augen Blickten ihn fragend an und sie blähte ihre Nüstern als wolle sie Dracos Geruch verinnerlichen.

Langsam näherte sich der Junge der Echse und streckte seine Hand aus, um sie an sich schnuppern zu lassen.

Nachdem er sich sicherer fühlte, ließ er seine Hand über den Nasenrücken zum Hals hinunter gleiten.

Als seine Hand auf den Schuppen lag konnte er spüren, wie sich die Muskeln unter seiner Hand anspannten.

„He, du da, weg von dem Drachen!" rief jemand hinter ihm.

Ein Mann kam auf ihn zugelaufen und ruderte wild mit den Armen.

Draco seufzte und trat einige Schritte zurück.

Der Typ ihm gegenüber war dunkelhäutig und seine schwarzen Haare waren in kleinen Zöpfen nach hinten geflochten.

Er trug eine schwarze Wollhose und über seinen bloßen und sehr muskulösen Oberkörper zogen sich kleine Schweißperlen, die wahrscheinlich von der Hitze in der Höhle kamen.

Aus schwarzen Mandelaugen starrte er Draco abschätzig an.

„Was machst du hier? Das hier ist kein Spielplatz für Kinder!"

Draco schnaubte amüsiert.

„Ich bin hier weil diese Insel eigentlich mir gehört" erwiderte er in alter Malfoy Manier, was zwar reichlich übertrieben war aber dem Sinn nach richtig.

„Spiel dich nicht so auf Draco!" seufzte Harry, der den Weg entlang kam.

„Harry, kennst du diesen Knaben?" fragte der Farbige und schaute verwirrt zwischen den beiden Hogwartsschülern hin und her.

„Klar, Jerome, dass ist Draco Malfoy. Er ist der, auf den ihr gewartet habt, ein Nachkomme von Arthur soweit ich das verstanden habe. Professor Sciutto hat ihn zusammen mit mir hierher gebracht. Draco? Dass da ist Jerome, er ist einer der Drachenreiter."

Während er sprach ging er langsam auf den Drachen zu und legte seine Hand auf seine Flanke.

Jetzt drehte er sich zu den beiden um blickte sie fragend an.

Jeromes Gesicht hatte einen ernsten Zug bekommen und Dracos Mund umspielte ein leichtes, zynisches Lächeln.

Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte kam eine Stimme aus dem hinteren der Höhle: „Also Jerome, wie es aussieht ist Cleopatra trächtig. Schaut so aus, als könnten wir dem glücklichen Daddy gratulieren sobald er wieder zurück ist!"

Ein Kopf erschien am Schwanz des Drachens.

„Oh!"

Harry kratze sich am Kopf.

„Na toll, ein Gruppentreffen! Das, Draco, ist René Sciutto, Drachendoktor und Bruder unserer Lehrerin. René, dass ist Draco Malfoy, DER Draco Malfoy!"

Mit einem „Hocherfreut" glitt René hinter dem Drachen hervor und schüttelte Draco die Hand.

Dieser zog die Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete sowohl das weitere neue Gesicht als auch die ihm dargebotene Hand, an der noch Drachenmist hing.

René sah genauso muskulös aus wie Jerome doch erkannte man die Ähnlichkeit zu seiner Schwester.

Er erinnerte den Blonden sogar ein wenig an Blaise.

„Hey Jungs, steigt hier eine Party?"

Eine sanfte, weibliche Stimme erklang vom anderen Ende der Höhle.

Sie gehörte zu einer wohlgeformten Brünetten.

Als sie auf die kleine Gruppe zukam und ihren Vorhang von Haaren über die Schulter warf, konnte man ihr feines Gesicht erkennen.

Sie stellte sich neben Harry und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm.

„Wer ist den das Schätzchen hier?" fragte sie ihn und Draco bemerkte, wie sein Freund nervös wurde.

Sollte er etwa auf dieses Weibsbild stehen?

Sofort war ihm das Mädchen unsympathischer und er hatte für sie nur einen abschätzigen Blick übrig.

„Ich bin Draco Malfoy" sagte er in einem eisigen Tonfall bevor Harry ihn vorstellen konnte.

Das Mädchen tauschte einen verwirrten Blick mit Harry, der leicht die Schultern zuckte, Draco rollte mit den Augen, ließ die anderen stehen und stolzierte aus der Höhle.

* * *

Auf dem Weg zur Burg zurück holte Harry ihn dann ein.

„Mensch Draco, was war denn los mit dir? Casey war total verwirrt!"

Draco blieb stehen und in seinen Augen tobte ein Schneesturm.

"Ich verstehe nicht wieso wir hier sind und was wir hier machen sollen! Ich hab keinen Bock auf diese scheiß Kälte und diese Trottel, die hier rumlaufen! Und du lass mich doch in Ruhe!"

Er drehte sich um und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Harry lief ihm jedoch wieder nach und riss ihn an der Schulter herum.

„Ich weiß nicht was du hast, aber ich glaube, du spinnst einfach! Und jetzt kommst du mit mir weil Professor Sciutto uns sprechen will!"

Mit diesen Worten zog er Draco in Richtung der Bibliothek.

„Und danke für das „Trottel"!" murmelte er.

Dann standen sie plötzlich vor einer großen, hölzernen Tür, deren Rahmen aus Gusseisen sein musste.

Harry lehnte sich gegen die Klinke und sie sprang auf.

* * *

Dahinter erstreckte sich ein großer Raum, der wohl einen Gemeinschaftsraum bilden sollte. Auf der einen Seiet erstreckten sich hohe Fenster, die einen Blick auf die Berge freigaben. Davor standen gemütliche Ohrensessel und eine Kissenlandschaft erstreckte sich auf dem Boden.

An den beiden gegenüberliegenden Wänden standen hohe Bücherregale, die unter der Last der tausenden von Büchern zusammenzubrechen drohten.

Draco erkannte einen Türbogen, der in anderes Zimmer führte, anscheinend einer Bibliothek. Aus dem Raum hörte man leises Lachen und Getuschel.

„Das hier ist unser Gemeinschaftsraum. Hier sitzt man abends und ließt, spielt eine Runde Schach oder erzählt mit den anderen." erklärte Harry und trat in den Raum.

Draco folgte ihm und blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen.

Er betrachtete seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind, der ihm gegenüberstand.

Der Schein der vielen Kerzen, die von aufwendigen Leuchtern, die an den Wänden und der Decke hingen, gehalten wurden, warf Schatten auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers, sodass es noch markanter wirkte und ließ sein dunkelbraunes Haar verführerisch glänzen.

Harry fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen und löste damit bei Draco einen Schauer aus, der ihm den Rücken runter lief.

„He! Wer bist du denn?"

Harry unterbrach den Blickkontakt und somit war der magische Moment zerstört.

Zwei Kids kamen aus dem angrenzenden Raum gerannt und stoppten vor Draco.

Das Mädchen hatte seidiges, schwarzes Haar und eisblaue Augen.

Ihren Schneewittchen-Teint hatte auch der Junge doch waren seine Haare nicht schwarz sondern aschblond und die Augen mehr grün als blau.

Harry grinste.

„Draco, darf ich vorstellen? Bailey und Riley! Bailey und Riley, das ist Draco Malfoy!"

Die Kinder beäugten den Blonden misstrauisch und das Mädchen, Bailey, wandte sich an Harry.

„Ist der mit dir und Mom gekommen? Ich hab ihn hier noch nie gesehen." fragte sie argwöhnisch und in Dracos Kopf klickte es.

Dieses Haar, diese Augen und vor allem, dieses engelsgleiche Gesicht kannte er.

„Klar, Draco und ich gehen gemeinsam nach Hogwarts. Das hab ich euch beiden doch schon gestern Abend erzählt!" schmunzelte Harry.

„Hey meine Mäuse, solltet ihr nicht Granny beim Mittagessen helfen? Los, ab mit euch!" erklang eine ruhige Stimme tadelnd von der Tür her.

Draco drehte sich herum und sah seine Professorin im Rahmen lehnen.

Die Kids rannten lachend an ihr vorbei und verschwanden auf dem Flur.

„Guten Tag, Professor." sagte Draco unsicher.

Doch die Frau winkte ab.

„Nennt mich doch bitte Isobell, solange wir hier sind."

Sie zögerte einen Moment, wirkte unsicher, doch dann straffte sie die Schultern und betrat den Raum vollkommen.

Sie ließ sich auf einem blauen Sessel nieder und deutete den beiden Jungen, sich auch zu setzen.

„Wie geht es dir, Draco?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend."

Harry räusperte sich.

„Isobell, wieso sind wir wirklich hier?" fragte er direkt heraus.

Seine Stimme war ruhig und er hatte sehr leise gesprochen. Seit sie angekommen waren stellte er sich diese Frage, hatte er doch nie den Fadenscheinigen Gründen geglaubt, die sie vorgegeben hatte und fühlte sich noch bekräftigt durch Dracos Unsicherheit.

Resigniert seufzte die Lehrerin.

„Es ist so … kompliziert!" begann sie und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Vielleicht sollte ich von ganz vorne anfangen.

Ich hatte euch ja erzählt, dass die der Draconigena die älteste … nun ja, Zaubergemeinschaft ist.

Sie hatten sich auf diese Insel zurückgezogen, wollte sich in den Dienst der Forschung stellen. Ihr Wissen wurde immer größer und sie verbündeten sich mit den ältesten magischen Wesen der Welt – den Drachen.

Beispielsweise ist ein unübersehbares Zeichen dafür, dass man ein Draconigena ist, dass die eigene Animagiform die eins Drache ist.

Aber nun weiter zu unserer Geschichte!

Einer der Ihren stellte sich gegen unsere Vorfahren.

Er glaubte, dass man Magie erlernen kann und der Mensch sie beherrschen sollte.

Es entbrannte ein Streit zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder, der der Ansicht war, dass Magie den Menschen auswählt und ihn lenkt.

Beide waren sehr Mächtig und konnten sich nicht gegenseitig vernichten.

Daher zog sich der dunkele Bruder, Osrun, in die tiefsten Höhlen zurück, die er finden konnte.

Sein Bruder, Mjölln, errichtete sich sein Reich auf dieser Insel hier.

Seit der Zeit an herrscht ein ewiger Kampf zwischen uns du unseren Brüdern der Dunklen Seite."

Sie schwieg und wandte nun den ganzen Körper zum Fenster.

Draco war aufgestanden und tigerte nun im Raum auf und ab während Harry in einem Sessel saß, die Knie mit den Armen umschlungen.

Leise sprach die Frau weiter.

„Jeder große Zauberer und jede große Hexe versuchten, sich die Macht der Draconigena anzueignen, doch niemandem wurden die tiefsten Geheimnisse offenbart.

Niemandem, bis er kam, er, der sich selbst Lord Voldemord nannte."

An dieser Stelle verdunkelten sich Harrys Augen –

„Osrun und Mjölln waren natürlich schon lange Tod, denn niemand vermag die Unsterblichkeit zu besitzen, aber ihre Nachfahren verrieten die uralten Geheimnisse, als Lord Voldemord ihn jene versprach.

Daher bist du hier, Harry."

Der Angesprochene erstarrte und blickte Rose ungläubig an.

Draco schaltete sich ein.

„ Ich weiß nicht ob es nur mir so geht aber ich versteh den Zusammenhang nicht so ganz." schnarrte er.

Isobel blickte ihn an und in ihrem Blick erkannte der Blonde eine tiefe Traurigkeit.

„Als Lord Voldemord Harry töten wollte dachten alle, er habe nur einige seiner Kräfte auf Harry übertragen und ihm ansonsten nichts angehabt.

Doch ich denke, dass ein Teil, ein winzige Teil von Harrys Seele starb.

Ihren Platz nahm ein Teil Voldemord Seele ein, die Seele eines dunklen Draconigenas.

Was niemand bis dahin wusste, Harry trug schon damals eine weiße Drachenseele in sich. Darum hast du die Fähigkeiten beider Seiten und bist Mächtiger als der Mächtigste jeder Seite.

Seit diesem Tag an, an dem du Voldemord tötetest, jagten dich die Dunklen, so wie auch wir dich jagten.

Doch wir wollen deine Hilfe, sie wollen deine Macht.

Wir mussten dich hierher bringen denn nur hier bist du Sicher vor ihnen, verstehst du das?"

Rose drehte sich abrupt um und blickte Harry genau in die Augen.

Dieser wich ihrem Blick aus fixierte seine Füße.

Nicht nur die Erinnerungen an den finalen Kampf kamen in ihm hoch sondern auch die Angst vor seiner Zukunft.

Er wurde gejagt, genauso wie damals.

Die junge Frau legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Harry, du musst uns helfen. Sie werden uns bald angreifen und wir können keinem langen Krieg standhalten."

_Nein_, dachte Harry, _nicht noch einen Krieg den ich entscheiden muss._


	12. Ausflüge

Der eisige Wind rüttelte an den Fenstern des Schlosses und die Kerzen in den Gängen flackerten unruhig.

Und doch lag eine heitere Stimmung in der Luft.

Es war der Tag vor Heiligabend.

Die ganze Burg erstrahlte in festlicher Stimmung, überall wurden Tannen geschmückt, Statuen mit Lametta behangen und ein herrlicher Duft zog aus der Küche herauf.

Doch einer konnte dieser vorfestlichen Stimmung nichts abgewinnen.

* * *

Harry schlenderte, in einen dicken Mantel gehüllt, die Hände tief in der Tasche, eine kleine Straße entlang.

Missmutig hatte er sich aus dem Staub gemacht um Isobells bittenden Blicken zu entkommen und auch, um sich von Draco abzulenken. Seitdem die beiden Tag und Nacht aufeinander hockten (A/N: hahaha, das wünscht er sich vielleicht ;) ) wurden seine Gefühle immer stärker und er immer unzufriedener mit sich.

Doch auch hier, in dem kleinen Dorf am Meer, waren die Leute vollends mit Weihnachtsvorbereitungen beschäftigt.

Als er vorhin am Dorfplatz vorbeigekommen war, hatte er beobachten können, wie die Männer einen riesigen Baum aufgestellt hatten.

Um sie herum liefen alle Kinder durcheinander und jauchzten und spielten mit dem Schnee.

Eine Kutsche kam ihm entgegen.

Die Glöckchen klirrten und der Atem der Pferde bildete kleine Wolken.

Harry kam an einem Wirtshaus vorbei.

Kerzenschein leuchtete aus den geschmückten Fenstern und er meinte auch aus der Ferne Weihnachtslieder zu hören.

Der süßliche Geruch von Pfefferkuchen und Glühwein schlug ihm entgegen und erinnerte ihn an die wenigen Besuche mit den Dursleys auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt.

Es hatte wieder zu schneien angefangen und Harry zog seine Mütze noch tiefer ins Gesicht. Der Schnee fiel leise aber unaufhörlich und bald hatte er die Orientierung verloren.

Er war einer kleinen Nebenstraße gefolgt die nun abrupt endete.

Der Dunkelhaarige musste die Augen etwas zusammenkneifen, konnte dann jedoch erkennen, dass er vor einer kleinen Kapelle stand.

Das Gebäude stand inmitten von Tannen, die mittlerweile wie weißgepudert aussahen und wirkte einladend.

Er öffnete das Türchen des Zaunes, der die Kappelle umsäumte und betrat die kleine Halle. Wirklich warm wurde es nicht aber wenigstens war er hier geschützt vor Schnee.

Auf dem Altar stand eine Kerze, die noch brannte.

Harry schaute sich um und erkannte an den Wänden einige Zeichnungen.

Als er sie genauer betrachtete erkannte er, dass es Drachen waren, die, ähnlich wie auf den Bildern in der Burg, miteinander kämpften.

Er berührte die Wandmalerei, strich mit seinem Finger darüber.

_

* * *

_

Er stand mitten auf einem Schlachtfeld.

_Um ihn herum tobte ein unerbittlicher Kampf._

_Der Himmel war rot, genauso wie der Boden unter ihm._

_Das Blut der zahlreichen Opfer hatte die Erde getränkt._

_Harry schaute in den Himmel empor und erkannte Schatten über sich kreisen._

_Drachen._

_Ein Gestank stieg in seine Nase, verkohltes Fleisch, und er wandte den Kopf zur Quelle._

_Da, unter einem Felsvorsprung, lag eine der Echsen, die Flügel seltsam abstehend und aus unzähligen Wunden blutend._

_Als sich der Junge ihr näherte stieß sie ein heißeres Fauchen aus._

_Harry blieb stehen und sah sich um._

_Diese Gegend kam ihm bekannt vor, irgendwie heimisch._

_Als er sich ein wenig zu Seite neigte erkannte er einen kleinen Felseingang, vor dem die Echse lag._

_Zögernd trat er wieder vor doch der Drache bäumte sich mit einer sichtlichen Kraftanstrengung auf und versperrte ihm den Weg, aber Harry wurde wie von einer unmenschlichen Macht zu der Höhle hingezogen._

_Das klirren, fauchen, stampfen und poltern um sich herum vernahm er bald nicht mehr, sein Blick war vollkommen fixiert._

_Die Echse schlug mit ihren Flügeln und kleine Dampfwolken traten aus ihren Nasenlöchern._

_Was mag wohl in der Höhle sein, dachte Harry und genau in dem Moment beruhigte sich der Drache._

_Er ließ seinen riesigen Kopf sinken, bis er auf Harrys Höhe war und blähte die riesigen Nüstern._

_Es schien, als wollten die großen, dunklen Augen bis auf den Grund seiner Seele zu blicken._

_Was willst du? grollte es in Harrys Kopf._

_Verwirrt blickte der Junge sich um. Wer hatte mit ihm gesprochen?_

_Ich, Menschenkind. Der Drache legte seinen Kopf schieß und es schien, als müsse er grinsen._

_Da ging Harry ein Licht auf._

_Du liest doch nicht etwa meine Gedanken? Ein lautes Schnauben war die Antwort._

_Willst du mir vielleicht sagen, was dort in der Höhle ist?_

_Ich bewache diese Höhle nun schon sehr, sehr lange doch war ich noch nie in ihr. Aber ich werde dir Platz machen, denn vielleicht bist du der, den wir alle erwarten._

_Mit diesen zog er seine riesigen Pranken vom Eingang zurück und erlaubte dem Dunkelhaarigen den Eintritt._

_Er betrat einen dunklen Gang._

_Spinnenweben hingen von den Decken und ein modriger Geruch lag in der Luft._

_Hatte er draußen doch noch den Lärm der Schlacht gehört war hier drinnen eine Grabesstille. Er wusste nicht wie lange er gelaufen war und irgendwann kam er an eine Biegung, hinter de rein schwacher Lichtschimmer war. Er ging darauf zu und …_

… befand sich wieder in der kleinen Kapelle.

* * *

Verdutzt schaute Harry sich um und wich einige Schritte von der Wand weg.

Was war gerade passiert?

Hinter sich hörte er ein Räuspern.

Er schnellte herum, konnte im ersten Moment jedoch nichts erkennen.

Dann sah er sie.

Eine kleine, hagere Frau mit weißem Haar und einem Gehstock hatte den kleinen Raum betreten. Durch die dicke Brille musterten ihn ein paar veilchenfarbene Augen eindringlich.

„Junger Mann, was machst du hier? Außer mir erinnern sich kaum Leute an den Weg hierher."

„Ich … Ich bin durch Zufall hierher gekommen …" stotterte Harry, wurde jedoch sofort unterbrochen.

„Herzchen, du bist nicht durch Zufall hier! Nichts passiert durch Zufall!"

„Aber …" Harry dachte an die unheimliche Zeitreise. Sollte er die Frau fragen, was es damit auf sich hatte?

„Ma'm, wieso sind denn sie hier?" fragte er jedoch schließlich und ging zögernd auf sie zu.

„Ich? Du bist wohl nicht von hier?"

„Nein, ich komme von der Burg dort oben, ich mache dort so eine Art Ferien mit einem Freund. Ansonsten besuche ich …" Er hielt inne und überlegte. Waren die Leute in diesem Dorf eigentlich auch Zauberer?

„Und ansonsten besuchst du bestimmt Hogwarts?" vervollständigte die Alte seinen Satz mit einem freundlichen Augenzwinkern.

„Ja, Herzchen, ich bin auch eine Hexe, das sind wir alle, die hier auf der Insel leben. Doch um auf die Frage zurückzukommen. Diese Kapelle ist nach diesem alten, unnützen Krieg entstanden. Du weißt doch sicher alles über den Krieg?" Sie sah ihn mit ihren alten Augen interessiert an.

Harry nickte langsam, er ging von dem aus, was ihm Isobell erzählt hatte, und sie fuhr fort.

„In diesem Krieg hatte mein geliebter Mann die Position des Beraters an Mjöllns Seite. Er wurde in diesem Krieg, genauso wie viele andere getötet. Zu ihrer Ehre wurde diese kleine Kappelle errichtet, um an sie zu erinnern und vor einem weiteren Krieg zu mahnen. Seither komme ich hierher, denn hier fühle ich mich meinem Mann und all meinen Freunden, die in diesem Krieg ihr Leben ließen, nahe. Ich habe ansonsten niemanden mehr …"

Ihre Stimme war leiser geworden und Harry empfand sowohl Mitleid aber auch Zuneigung zu der alten Dame. Auch sie hatte geliebte Menschen in einem Krieg verloren, für den sie ncihts konnte.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich, Herzchen?"

„Harry … Ähm Harry Potter, Ma'm"

Unsicher schaute er auf seine Schuhe.

„Harry Potter …" flüsterte die alte Dame leise.

Es war, als wolle sie noch etwas hinzufügen doch Harry sollte es nicht erfahren, was es war.

„Ich bin Amnestia und sag bitte „du" und nicht immer „Ma'm", da fühl ich mich dann so alt" lächelte sie ihm dann entgegen.

„Okay, Amnestia, dann habe ich noch eine Frage. Was ist das da für ein Gemälde?" fragte Harry und zeigte hinter sich auf die Wandmalerei.

„Das, Herzchen" antwortete die Alte „ stellt die entscheidende Kampfszene dar. Angeblich ist es so abgelaufen. Siehst du den Drachen dort unten in der Ecke? Er hatte die Höhle des Schicksals bewacht, in die Mjölln und Osrun eindrangen, um ihre verrückten Plane durchzusetzen. Jeder den seinen natürlich! Keiner weiß, ob das alles wirklich existiert oder nur Geschichte ist, doch in dieser Höhle ist das Urteil über den Kampf gefällt worden." Verträumt wanderten ihre Finger über das Bild.

„Gib mir deine Hand" forderte sie ihn dann auf und er gehorchte willig.

Sie schloss die Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, lächelte sie.

„Jetzt weiß ich, wieso das Schicksal dich hierher gebracht hat!"

Verdutzt blickte der Junge sie an.

„Das, Liebes, wirst auch du herausfinden, wenn die Zeit reif dafür ist"

* * *

Draco tigerte aufgebracht durch das Schloss.

Trotz der wenigen Zeit, die er hier verbracht hatte, kannte er es schon sehr gut.

An diesem Morgen hatte er mit Harry reden wollen doch sein Bett war leer gewesen.

Also hatte er das gesamte Schloss abgesucht, doch hatte den Dunkelhaarigen nicht finden können.

Gegen Mittag hatte seine Lehrerin mit ihm ein Gespräch anfangen wollen aber er war nicht erschienen sondern hatte sich im Drachenhort verschanzt.

Shadow war in diesem Moment die einzige Alternative zu Harry gewesen.

Der Drache verstand seinen Kummer und spürte den Schmerz in Dracos Herz.

Aproppo Herz … Seit dem Augenblick in der Bibliothek klopfte Dracos Herz jedes Mal unglaublich laut und schnell wenn er an seinen Freund dachte.

Er war im Schlosshof angekommen. Flockige, große Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel und hüllten die sowieso schon eingeschneite Landschaft in eine noch dickere, weiße Decke.

Wann würde Harry wohl heimkommen?

* * *

Er stand auf der Plattform, dort, wo Shadow gelandet war.

Der Mond schien hell und kleine Sterne sprenkelten den Himmel wie Diamanten.

Aus den Schornsteinen des Dorfes stiegen Dampfwolken und sein feines Gehör nahm sogar die Gesänge und die Musik wahr.

Er zog die Luft mit aufgeblähter Nase ein, die der Wind hoch zum Schloss trieb.

Dann ließ er sich Fallen, doch seine riesigen Schwingen fingen ihn auf und der Wind gab ihm Auftrieb.

Er zog einige Kreise über der alten Festung und verschwand dann im schwarzen Himmel.

Immer tiefer flog er in die Insel hinein, hatte die Berge schon hinter sich gelassen.

Ein großer See lag unter ihm.

Er ging tiefer, bis er knapp über dem glatten Wasser dahin glitt.

Lautlos. Die dunkelen Schuppen reflektierten das Mondlicht.

Er streckte seine Pranke aus, durchschnitt mit ihr das Wasser.

Dann drehte er ab und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die Lichter des Schlosses wieder sah.

Er landete und verwandelte sich wieder zurück.

Einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick warf er zurück und wollte dann zur Treppe gehen doch eine Gestallt löste sich aus dem Dunklen und versperrte ihm den Weg.

* * *

Bevor er reagieren konnte pressen ihn zwei starke Arme gegen die Mauer und er spürte den warmen Atem seines Gegenübers.

„Scheiße, das ich mir Sorgen mache, daran denkst du Bastart bestimmt nicht!" knurrte eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme an seinem Ohr.

Ein Stein fiel von Dracos Herzen als er Harry identifizierte, doch seien anfängliche Freude schlug in Erschrecken um, als ein Lichtstrahl das Mondes auf das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen fiel.

Harrys Augen waren verdunkelt, ein grimmiger Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht und seine muskulösen Arme nagelten ihn immer noch an die kalte Steinmauer.

„Harry, ich .. ich … es tut mir leid … ich wusste ja nicht! stammelte Draco los und plötzlich wand sich Harry ab rannte die Treppen herunter.

Der Blonde rieb sich die schmerzenden Stellen, wo Harry ihn gepackt hatte und lief ihm dann nach, noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen.

Ohne anzuklopfen riss er dessen Zimmertür auf und schlug sie hinter sich zu.

Wut kochte in ihm hoch.

Harry stand am Fenster, mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Sicher, er hatte sich bestimmt Sorgen gemacht aber was gab ihm das Recht einen Malfoy so zu demütigen?

„Bist du bescheuert? Was fällt dir ein, mich so zu behandeln?" brüllte Draco los und riss den Dunkelhaarigen an der Schulter herum.

Dieser Blickte ihn herablassend an, was ihn nur noch wütender machte.

„Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum, du Arschloch, und du hast kein recht mir so einen Schrecken einzujagen! Kümmre dich um deinen eigenen Kram und verpiss dich einfach dahin, wo …"

Sicherlich hätte Draco noch weiter gezetert doch dazu kam es nicht.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung umschlang Harry den Kleineren und verschloss seinen Mund mit den eigenen Lippen.


	13. Warum er nicht lieben kann

Sicherlich hätte Draco noch weiter gezetert doch dazu kam es nicht.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung umschlang Harry den Kleineren und verschloss seinen Mund mit den eigenen Lippen.

Erst wollte Draco sich wehren doch dann gab er sich Harrys so verlockendem Mund hin. Plötzlich zog Harry sich zurück und Draco realisierte, dass er gerade mit einem Jungen – und nicht mit irgendeinem, sondern mit seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind und nervigem Helden Harry Potter – mitten im Zimmer stand und diesen geküsst hatte.

Doch das schlimmste war: es hatte ihm gefallen!

Damit war wohl seine schlimmste Befürchtung wahr: Er war in Potter verliebt!

Verwirrt und überwältigt von diesen Erkenntnissen taumelte Draco rückwärts Richtung Tür.

„Ich muss … danke … äh … Wiedersehen!" stotterte er und verschwand.

Harry seufzte und setzte sich mit hängenden Schultern auf sein Bett.

Wieso hatte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen?

Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht als Draco spät abends nicht in seinem Zimmer gewesen war und niemand hatte gewusst wo er sein könnte.

Als er ihn dann oben auf dem Turm gesehen hatte war in ihm plötzlich solch eine Wut gewesen; wie konnte Draco ihm einen solchen Schreck einjagend und nicht nur ihm: alle hatten sich gesorgt, er sei vom „Feind" verschleppt worden!

Der Junge stand auf und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.

Der Kuss war nicht geplant gewesen doch er hatte die Beherrschung verloren als er Draco in sein Zimmer stürmen gesehen hatte.

Es sah schon ziemlich süß aus, wenn Malfoy in Rage war …

Und diese weichen Lippen und die Sanftheit, die er in den Kuss gelegt hatte.

Harry musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln.

Wäre er nicht gerade eines besseren belehrt worden, wäre er überzeugt gewesen, dass Draco seine Gefühle erwidern würde.

Doch dem war nicht so und Harry seufzte. Er schloss die Fensterläden und legte sich auf das Bett. Kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen war er schon in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er reichlich unsanft geweckt.

Blade hatte sich anscheinend in den Kopf gesetzt, seinen Ziehvater zu wecken und saß nun lauthals brüllend vor Harrys Fenster.

Auf den Fluren hörte man schon einige, noch reichlich müde klingende Stimmen rufen „Schaltet mal einer diesen Drachen aus?" oder „Wenn ich dieses Drachenvieh in die Finger bekomme mach ich Drachenhack aus ihm!".

Harry entschied, dass, bevor dieser Fall eintreten sollte, er doch lieber aufstehen sollte um den Drachen zu beruhigen.

Er rieb sich den Schlafdreck aus den Augen und verfluchte den Drachen ein weiteres Mal während der morgendlichen Toilette, die er schnell hinter sich brachte.

Mehr oder weniger angezogen und gewaschen stiefelte Harry also auf den Turm, um sein Riesenbaby von selbigem zu verjagen.

Doch Shadow schien andere Pläne zu haben.

Der Junge spürte, dass der Drache ihn auffordern wollte, aufzusteigen und schließlich kletterte er auf den schuppigen Rücken.

Etwas mulmig war ihm schon, da er noch nie ohne Sattel geflogen war, doch vom häufigen Quidditch spielen hatte er eine beachtenswerte Körperbeherrschung und schaffte es, während des ganzen Fluges nicht hinunterzurutschen.

Shadow spannte also seine Flügel und ließ sich von dem Turm fallen.

Die gewaltigen Schwingen glänzten noch etwas dunkel im Schein der aufgehenden Sonne. Der Drache trug ihn nicht weit vom Schloss weg sondern flog in Richtung des kleinen Dorfes, landete jedoch etwas weiter davor auf einem Felsvorsprung.

Harry kletterte von seinem Rücken und gerade als seine Füße den Boden berührten stieß sich Blade ab und verschwand bald im Himmel.

„Toll Shadow! Wirklich erstklassig! Woher wusstest du bloß das ich ganz früh morgens immer am liebsten auf einem Felsen in der Pampa ausgesetzt werde!" murmelte Harry sarkastisch und wollte sich gerade überlegen, was er nun machen sollte als er Äste hinter sich knacken hörte.

„Morgen Harry!" Dieser drehte sich um und seufzte erleichtert, als er Casey erkannte.

„Morgen Casey! Was treibt dich hierher?" fragte Harry und lehnte sich gegen die Felswand.

Die Brünette verzog ihren schönen Mund zu einem lächeln. „Haben sie dir nicht erzählt dass ich immer hierher komme, um kleine Jungs zu fangen und sie dann in mein Zimmer zu schleifen und dort zu fressen … äääh … Vernaschen?" raunte sie und trat auf Harry zu der sich bei diesen Worten unbewusst versteift hatte.

„Das sagst du jetzt doch nur um mich zu verarschen, oder?" fragte er und entspannte sich bei dem kichern von Casey.

„Natürlich du Spaßvogel, obwohl … dich würd ich schon mal mit in mein Zimmer nehmen"

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Harry errötete leicht.

„Casey also … ich weiß nicht … ich … du … Ähm"

„Harry, atmen, denken, dann sprechen" schmunzelte sie.

„Aber um auf diene Frage zurückzukehren: Ich bin auf dem Weg ins Dorf, einige Besorgungen machen und meine Granny besuchen. Willst du mich begleiten? Granny bekommt nicht häufig Besuch und sie ist die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay, dann komm ich mit dir. Den Weg nach Hause würde ich eh nicht alleine finden."

Die zwei liefen noch ein kurzes Stück durch den Wald und gelangten dann zum Eingang des kleinen Dorfes.

* * *

Casey war ziemlich interessiert was Hogwarts anging und Harry gab ihr bereitwillig Auskunft.

Während Casey also z.B. in der Apotheke einige Zaubertrankzutaten kaufte erzählte er ihr von den Quidditchspielen und als sie schließlich am Ende der Shoppintour angelangt waren, hatte das Mädchen ein genaues Bild von der schottischen Zauberschule.

„Okay, wir sind hier fertig. Dann gehen wir noch schnell zu Granny und dann wieder hoch ins Schloss. Komm, da links und dann einfach dem Weg folgen … Genau … Aber wenn ihr doch verschiedene Häuser in Hogwarts habt, wie ist das dann mit dir und Draco? Ist es nicht schwierig, da eine Beziehung zu führen?" fragte sie.

„Beziehung?" stotterte Harry.

„Seid ihr nicht zusammen? Man hatte so den Eindruck naja … Aber ich sehe dir doch an der Nasenspitze an, dass da was ist!" grinste sie.

Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht, dachte sich Harry und seufzte. „Das ist alles ziemlich kompliziert …"

„Ha! Also hatte ich doch Recht! Lass mich raten: Du stehst auf ihn aber er nicht auf dich oder umgekehrt. Und? Hab ich Recht?" Harrys Schweigen war ihr Antwort genug.

„Ich habe ihn gestern geküsst – du bist die einzige der ich das erzähle also halt die Klappe oder ich jage dir einen Fluch auf den Hals!"

„Oh!" Caseys Augen leuchteten auf, „Natürlich werde ich nichts weiter erzählen! Seid ihr denn jetzt zusammen? Dann hast du mich aber gerade angelogen du …"

„Nein, wir sind nicht zusammen und wir werden auch nie zusammen kommen! Draco empfindet nichts für mich, er war einfach nur überrumpelt und ist danach abgehauen. Verhält man sich so, wenn man die Gefühle eines anderen erwidert?"

Casey schwieg daraufhin betroffen und so legten sie das letzte Stück des Weges in Stille zurück.

* * *

Das kleine Häuschen, in dem Caseys Granny wohnte lag etwas abseits des Dorfes im Wald. Rund herum waren Beete mit verschiedenen Kräutern und Blumen und Pflanzen, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte.

Vögel zwitscherten in den Baumwipfeln, die voller Schnee waren und große Rauchwolken entstiegen dem kleinen Schornstein.

„Wieso liegen die Beete frei?" fragte Harry.

„Granny benutzt einen Wärmezauber weil diese Pflanzen das ganze Jahr über draußen stehen müssen, aber nicht erfrieren dürfen. Komm, wir klopfen mal an."

Die Tür öffnete sich jedoch schon bevor Casey sie berührt hatte und eine kleine, gebrechlich wirkende Frau erschien in der Tür.

„Casey, Liebes, schön dass du mich besuchen kommst."

„Hi Granny! Und hier, ich hab noch wen mitgebracht. Darf ich vorstellen: Harry Potter!"

„Ah, Harry Potter … Ja, wir sind uns schon begegnet." meinte die Frau vergnügt und Harry erkannte, dass es dieselbe Frau war, die er gestern in der Kapelle kennen gelernt hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Ma'm." sagte er schüchtern und trat hinter Casey in das Haus.

„Du sollst mich nicht Ma'm nennen – da komm ich mir so alt und schrullig vor! Gesten waren wir doch schon beim „Du" also wollen wir auch jetzt dabei bleiben!" lachte Amnestia.

„Okay. Du hast mir ja gar nicht gesagt das Casey deine Enkeltochter ist – dabei wusstest du doch, dass ich oben auf der Burg lebe."

„Was wohl daran liegt, das sie nicht meine Enkeltochter ist. Ich war ihre Hebamme, wenn du es so nennen willst. Casey hat keine Familie mehr, genauso wie ich."

„Ich nenne sie nur Granny um ihr vor Augen zu halten, wie alt sie doch schon ist!" stichelte das Mädchen und handelte sich damit einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf ein.

Beide Frauen mussten jedoch kichern und so ging es immer weiter.

Im Gesamten verbrachten die Drei einen lustigen Vormittag miteinander indem sie Kekse aßen, Tee tranken und Amnestia lustige Geschichten von früher erzählte und Harry bedauerte es schon fast, als Casey meinte, sie müssten aufbrechen.

Zum Abschied umarmte die Alte sie und nahm ihnen das Versprechen ab, sie bald doch wieder zu besuchen.

Auf dem Weg zurück zur Burg wollte Casey unbedingt erfahren, woher Harry und Amnestia sich kannten und dieser erzählte ihr bereitwillig über sein Erlebnis in der Kapelle.

„Hm, ich weiß, dass Granny aus einer Seher – Familie stammt und dass sie früher seine sehr angesehene und mächtige Frau war. Aber dann muss irgendetwas passiert sein, sie hat mir aber noch nie davon erzählt. Seitdem hat sie keine Vision oder so etwas Ähnliches mehr gehabt." meinte Casey dazu.

„Aber wir können ja mal in der Bibliothek nachschauen, ob wir dort etwas herausfinden!"

Harry stöhnte und verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen.

„Was?"

„Du erinnerst mich an meine Freundin Hermine – die denkt auch, dass Bücher auf alles eine Antwort haben!"

Er hatte den Satz gerade zu Ende gesprochen da fiel ihm ein, dass er sich, seitdem er auf der Insel war, noch nicht einmal nach Hermine erkundigt hatte oder einen Brief an Ron geschrieben hatte.

Das würde er als allererstes tun, wenn er wieder auf der Burg wäre.

* * *

Draco stromerte schon den ganzen Morgen im Schloss rum und fauchte jeden an, der seinen Weg kreuzte.

Seine Laune war ausgesprochen schlecht wobei er nicht mal selber wusste, auf was er wütend war.

Nur Bailey und Riley ließen sich nicht vertreiben und turnten nun hinter Draco her und versuchten ihn zum lachen zu bringen und tatsächlich schafften sie es bald, Draco ein kleines Lächeln ab zubringen.

Rose betrachtete das Geschehen von weitem.

„Die beiden sind ja nahezu vernarrt in ihn. Vor allem Bailey scheint einen Narren an ihm gefressen zu haben!" meinte René zu seiner Schwester.

„Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, „ schmunzelte sie aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von belustigt auf besorgt „jedoch mache ich mir Sorgen um seine Beziehung zu Harry. Ich war gestern zufällig" – dabei zwinkerte sie ihrem Bruder zu, der entnervt seufzte – „Zeuge davon, wie Harry Draco zur Schnecke machte und daraufhin in sein Zimmer verschwand. Draco folgte ihm mit einem ziemlich zornigen Gesichtsaudruck aber was dann in dem Zimmer passiert ist … ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass die beiden seitdem nicht mehr zusammen waren, Harry ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und Draco hat eine Laune, die Grindelwald alle Ehre macht!"

„Du solltest mit ihm reden. Ich meine, es ist nicht nur uns aufgefallen, dass da zwischen den beiden etwas läuft. Der Feind schläft nicht …"

_- Später am Abend -_

_Es klopfte an der Tür._

„Herein!"

„Guten Abend, Draco" Die Lehrerin betrat das Zimmer des Blonden und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett.

„Was wollen sie?"

„Du."

„Du?"

„Was willst _Du_. Ich will mit dir reden."

„Ich habe ihnen aber nichts zu sagen."

„Draco, wieso hast du solche Angst davor, deine Gefühle zu zeigen?"

„Welche Gefühle?"

„Deine Gefühle für Harry und nein, unterbrich mich nicht und versuche auch nicht zu widersprechen! Es ist nicht nur mir aufgefallen …" sagte sie zögerlich.

„Ich habe keine Gefühle für Harry und werde auch nie welche haben!" flüstere Draco gefährlich leise. "Würden _Sie_ dann jetzt die Güte haben, mich allein zu lassen?"

„Aber Draco, bitte, ich will dir helfen …"

„RAUS!" zischte er.

Er lag in seinem Bett und wälzte sich unruhig hin und her.

* * *

Der Mondschein, der durch das Fenster fiel, silbern und glänzend, beleuchtete sein Gesicht. Ein leichter Schweißfilm überzog die makellose und doch etwas blasse Haut.

Draco befand sich im Manor, um genau zu sein in seinem Zimmer.

Doch war es nicht in dem Zustand, wie er es verlassen hatte.

Durch die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die seidenen Vorhänge fiel, wurde ein kleines Himmelbett, eine verschnörkelte himmelblaue Kommode und mehrere, noch leere Bücherregale beleuchtet.

Der Boden, mit blassblauen Teppichen belegt, wurde von Kinderspielzeug überseht und in einer Ecke des Zimmers lag ein Kinderbesen.

Mitten in dem Durcheinander saß ein kleiner Junge von vielleicht 5 Jahren.

Draco trat näher an ihn heran.

Das Gesicht des Jungen glich seinem eigenen aber die weißblonden Haare waren noch etwas kürzer als er sie jetzt trug.

Sein Jüngeres Ich hatte ihn anschienend nicht bemerkt und spielte unbekümmert mit einem Spielzeugdrachen.

Ein knarren vom anderen Ende des Raumes ließ ihn aufsehen und er erkannte seine Mutter. Ihr Gesicht sah jünger aus und ihre Augen leuchteten so wie Draco sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Na mein Schatz? Kommst du zu Mama? Sollen wir spazieren gehen?"

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und hob ihn, was man ihr bei der zarten Figur kaum zugetraut hätte, auf ihren Arm.

Der junge Draco schmiegte sich an eine Mutter und lächelte wie nur ein kleines Kind lächeln konnte.

Seit langem hatte Draco nicht mehr gelacht.

Das Paar ging aus dem Zimmer, Narzissa summte eine fröhliche Melodie und klein Draco quietschte vergnügt als sie ihn unter den Füßen kitzelte.

Der ältere Draco stand gerade oben auf dem Treppenabsatz um den beiden zu folgen als er ein Geräusch aus dem Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern hörte.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Tür, die einen Spalt breit auf war um hineinzusehen.

Wie ein Geist glitt er durch die Tür, was sich jedoch da hinter befand wollte er nicht wahrhaben.

Sein Vater lag auf einer anderen Frau, schön, aber kein Vergleich zu seiner Mutter!

Lucius bewegte sich immer schneller in der Brünetten und Draco schüttelte sich vor Ekel. Gerade wollte er dem Szenario entfliehen als er eine helle Stimme aus dem Flur hörte.

„Hätten wir doch fast deine Mütze vergessen!" und kleine Füße tappten größere hinterher.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Narzissa stand im Türrahmen, erstarrt, bleich.

Ein kleiner Draco drängte sich an ihrem Bein vorbei und blickte mit großen Augen auf seinen Vater.

Was danach passierte sollte Draco jedoch nicht mehr miterleben, denn er wurde von einer weichen Dunkelheit aufgefangen und befand sich plötzlich auf dem Bahnhof in Kings Cross'. Neben ihm stand ein etwas älterer Ebenbild von ihm, dass die Malfoy'sche Gefühlsmaske schon fast perfekt beherrschte.

Gelangweilt blickte er in die Runde als es hinter ihm ploppte.

Ein jüngerer Harry Potter war gerade durch die Absperrung gestolpert und machte sich nun auf in den Zug zu steigen.

Der reale Draco folgte ihm, geführt von einer unsichtbaren Macht.

Durch ein Fenster beobachtete er seine Eltern, die eisige Distanz wahrten und sein Ich, was etwas abseits von allen stand.

Seine Mutter umarmte ihn kurz in den Arm, sein Vater sprach nur ein paar Worte.

Nach nur 2 Jahren hatten sie nichts dergleichen mehr getan.

Draco befand sich nun im gleichen Abteil wie Harry.

Sein jüngeres Ich bot ihm gerade die Freundschaft an doch der dunkelhaarige Junge lehnte sie ab.

Ein Ruck ging durch den Zug und Draco stolperte rückwärts durch eine Abteilwand und fand sich kurz darauf im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins wieder.

Er schaute sich suchend um und fand sich selbst in einer Ecke wieder, umringt von einigen anderen Schülern.

Er sah älter aus, war bestimmt schon in der 4. Klasse.

„Seht mal, das hat mein Vater mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt" sagte gerade Goyle, als der echte Draco näher heranging, und zeigte den anderen Schülern eine große Schwarze Feder, die im Licht des Feuers grünlich schimmerte. „Das ist eine „fehlerlos- Schreibfeder", die nicht von Anti-Schummel-Zaubern enttarnt werden kann und die hat meinem Grandpa gehört und Dad meinte, dass es nun an der Zeit sei, dass er sie an mich weiterreicht. Er schreibt hier, dass er stolz ist ein solchen Sohn zu haben!" raunte der große, dickliche Junge den anderen zu und alle betrachteten interessiert die Feder.

Nacheinander packten sie nun ihre Geschenke aus, die vor ihnen lagen.

„Es muss Weihnachten gewesen sein" dachte sich Draco.

Er drehte sich zu seinem Ego um, musste aber feststellen, dass er kein Paket bekommen hatte.

Dasselbe musste auch Blaise aufgefallen sein, der ihn antippte und fragte: „ Hast du nichts bekommen, Draco?" doch dieser antwortete nur mit einem „ Mein Vater schickt mir meine Geschenke nicht, er überreicht sie mir persönlich weil ich ihm so wichtig bin!".

Doch tief in seinem Inneren musste Draco zugeben, dass sein Vater nicht einmal eine Grußkarte für ihn übrig gehabt hatte.

Alles verschwamm, doch er befand sich immer noch im Slytherinturm.

Crabbe und Goyle saßen mit ein paar anderen am Feuer, nur Draco war nicht dabei.

„Er geht mir mit seiner arroganten Art so auf den Sack, das glaubt ihr nicht!" knurrte Crabbe.

„Uns auch, dass kannst du mir glauben!" antwortete Morag McDougall.

„Aber ihr wisst schon, dass unsere Eltern diesen Kontakt gutheißen und ich will nicht, dass sie in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords fallen!" warf Goyle ein.

„Deshalb seit ihr also mit mir befreundet?" zischte eine schneidende Stimme vom Eingang her.

Draco hatte den Raum betreten und die letzten Worte mitbekommen.

Mit wehendem Umhang, der Snape alle Ehre gemacht hätte, verschwand er in seinem Zimmer.

Er erinnerte sich daran.

Am nächsten Abend hatte er eine Eule von seinem Vater erhalten in dem er die Anweisung bekommen hatte, nicht auf seinen Tross zu verzichten da dort einige gute Kontakte geknüpft werden könnten.

Stumm hatte er sich ergeben.

Ein kalter Wind spielte mit seinen Haaren und vertrieb das so vertraute Bild.

Dunkelheit umgab ihn aber am Himmel konnte er Wolken und einen Vollmond ausmachen. Er blickte sich verwirrt um.

Alle Szenen, von denen er geträumt hatte, hatte er schon erlebt doch dieser Ort war ihm fremd.

Er lief los doch stoppte nach einigen Metern.

Ein Türchen eines Eisenzaunes quietschte im Wind, der dagegen peitschte.

Draco ging hindurch und befand sich auf einem Kiesweg.

Das säuseln des Windes nahm er nur noch dumpf wahr, hatte er doch eine Vorahnung wohin ihn der Wind führen möge.

Und tatsächlich, dort, am Wegrand stand ein Grabstein.

Er ging immer schneller darauf zu und fiel vor dem Denkmal nieder.

Dieses Trug die Innschrifft: Lucius Malfoy.

Plötzlich fühlte er den Kies unter sich, spürte den Wind der ihm gnadenlos ins Gesicht peitschte du spürte auch die Tränen, die seine Wange hinunterrollten.

Heftige Weinkrämpfe schüttelten den mageren Körper des Jungen doch bald weinte er nicht mehr aus Trauer, sondern aus Wut, aus Wut über die Liebe, die er diesem Mann entgegengebracht hatte, die er seinen Freunden entgegengebracht hatte, darüber, dass sie alle diese Liebe missbraucht hatten und die Harry Potter nun einforderte, nachdem er ihn damals abgewiesen hatte.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er in seinem Bett auf der Burg auf.

Zwei warme Körper lagen neben ihm und als seine Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten erkennte er Riley und Bailey, die sich unter seiner Bettdecke zusammengerollt hatten.

Er wollte leise das Bett verlassen als er eine Bewegung wahrnahm.

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab wirbelte herum und stand plötzlich René Sciutto gegenüber.

„Morgen Draco."

„Äh, Guten Morgen. Was machst du in meinem Zimmer?"

„Äh ja, gute Frage. Also eigentlich hatte ich gestern diese zwei Krümelmonster gesucht aber als ich in dein Zimmer gekommen war lagst du dar, mit offenen Augen und hast nicht geantwortet und da … naja, als Arzt musste ich ja schauen was dir fehlte. Also bin ich zu dir aber äußerlich hattest du nichts und dann … ich weiß es war nicht richtig, aber ich bin in deinen Geist eingedrungen und …"

„Du hast WAS?"

„Ich habe nicht viel gesehen und bin auch sofort wieder verschwunden, als ich erkannt hatte, dass du einen Albtraum hattest. Aber Draco … Das erklärt einiges …"

„ Das erklärt gar nichts! Liebe und Freundschaft macht einen schwach und angreifbar. Und mein Traum und was passiert ist, dass bleibt unter uns oder aber du bist einen Kopf kürzer." knurrte Draco.

Er wollte gerade fortfahren als sich Bailey die Augen aufschlug.

„Wo bin ich … Oh, hi Onkel René, hi Draco! Frohe Weihnachten! Wo sind die Geschenke?"


	14. Frohe Weihnachten!

_**Meine Lieben, es tut mir sooooooooo leid … zwei Monate wären vielleicht entschuldbar aber zwei Jahre nicht wirklich :D**_

_**Ich habe es irgendwie nicht mehr geschafft, zu schreiben und darüber die Story total vergessen bis ich vor einigen Wochen mal wieder den Weg hierher gefunden habe. Nachdem mir dabei die ein oder andere liebe Email ins Gesicht sprang dachte ich mir, ich MUSS das Baby hier zu Ende bringen.**_

_**Allerdings habe ich voll vercheckt, wohin diese Story führen sollte und ich musste einen völlig neuen Plot entwickeln (den ich dann auch ca. 100000 mal wieder umgeworfen habe :D) bis mir wieder was passables eingefallen war. Ich habe mich jetzt entschieden, die Story einfach entstehen zu lassen.**_

_**Bezüglich der Kommentare, das meine Story doch sehr der von Yulah gleicht kann ich nur sagen: Die Idee zu meiner Story kam mir beim Lesen ihrer Geschichten die einfach fabelhaft sind aber ich will ihr hier wirklich nichts nachmachen. Meine Story soll auch so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hogwarts verlegen aber üben wir uns doch erstmal in Geduld ;)**_

_**So, ich höre jetzt mal auf hier rumzuheulen, interessiert ja eh keinen :D**_

_**Ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir vielleicht nen Kommentar und verzeiht mir meine ausgeprägte Pause ;)**_

_**Ach ja, in den Kapiteln vorher gab es einige Änderungen bezüglich der Namen und ein, zwei Details … Also nicht wundern wenn die gute Rose nun auf einmal Isobell heißt :D**_

* * *

Draco und René wechselten einen angespannten Blick miteinander doch beließen es dabei; Draco aus dem Grund, dass er sich keine Blöße geben wollte und René, weil er den Erben nicht verärgern wollte.

Zusammen mit den beiden Kindern gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo unter einem großen Weihnachtsbaum viele bunte Päckchen lagen.

Bailey und Riley stürzten sich sofort darauf und bald saßen sie in einem großen Haufen Geschenkpapier.

Harry war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er aufschreckte als Isobell ihn ansprach.

„Hier, das kam gestern aus Hogwarts" sagte sie belustigt und reichte Harry ein Päckchen, eingeschlagen in lila Papier mit einer weißen Schleife. Harry löste sie vorsichtig und hob eine durchsichtige Kugel heraus. Etwas irritiert blickte er seine Lehrerin an, doch bevor diese reagieren konnte kam Casey auf ihn zu.

„Frohe Weihnachten Harry" jubilierte sie und drückte ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange. „Oh, eine Freundschaftskugel! Wer hat dir die denn geschickt?" Harry suchte nach einem Zettel und erkannte den Absender schon an der Schrift. Da hatte Ron sich aber nicht lumpen lassen!

„Was genau kann man denn damit anstellen?" fragte ein sichtlich ratloser Harry, nachdem er die Kugel ein paar Mal geschüttelt hatte.

Casey grinste. „Du kannst dich darüber unterhalten. Derjenige, der sie dir geschickt hat, hat das Gegenstück und wenn du den Zauber sprichst, dann kannst du ihn sehen – im Falle, dass er seine Kugel bei sich hat! Willst du es ausprobieren?"

Harry nickte begeistert. Er vermisste seinen Freund unheimlich und war außerdem auch sehr neugierig.

„Du tippst die Kugel an und sagst „Additamento!" und dann …" Casey hatte ihm die Kugel abgenommen und mit ihrem Zauberstab angetippt. Im nächsten Moment riss sie ihre Augen weit auf und warf die Kugel Harry zu, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Ein heiseres Lachen entrann ihrer Kehle. Harry verstand nicht ganz und warf einen Blick in die Kugel. Hätte René nicht so schnell reagiert wäre die Kugel zersprungen, als sie den Boden berührt hatte.

Harry hatte sie fallen gelassen.

In der Kugel sah man klar und deutlich einen auf dem Bauch liegenden Blaise, hinter dem ein Junge kniete und ihn von hinten nahm. Unter seiner Weihnachtsmütze blitzte eine rote Strähne hervor. Ron.

* * *

Nachdem Harry sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte und auch die Umstehenden ihr Lachen langsam unterdrücken konnten, gingen sie alle ins Esszimmer um den Weihnachtsbrunch zu sich zu nehmen. Nach mehreren Gängen, die dem Weihnachtsessen auf Hogwarts Konkurrenz gemacht hatten, wollte Harry sich kurz hinlegen.

Draco beobachtete die ganze Zeit übellaunig, wie Harry und Casey am anderen Tischende miteinander rumspaßten. Sein Weihnachten war vollkommen im Eimer. Im Moment wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als bei seiner Mutter zu sein. Er hatte ihr eine Eule geschickt und ihr die Situation erklärt und ihre Antwort hatte nicht grade begeistert geklungen. Nachdem sich die Gesellschaft langsam auflöste verspürte auch Draco den Drang, das Schloss zu verlassen. Seine Füße fanden wie von selbst den Weg in den Drachenhort wo er zuerst Shadow aufsuchte.

„Frohe Weihnachten mein Großer" flüsterte Draco gegen die gräulichen Nüstern. Der Drache schnorchelte leise uns kitzelte seinen Reiter mit dem warmen Atem. Aus dem hinteren Teil der Höhle hörte Draco den Ruf von Cleopatra und trotz der Warnung Jeromes, dass mit einem schwangeren Drachenweibchen nicht zu Spaßen war, machte sich Draco auf den Weg zu ihr. Zumindest an Weihnachten sollte sie nicht alleine sein. Er näherte sich ihr vorsichtig von vorne und die große Echse beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„Na mein Mädchen, wie geht es dir?"

Na was glaubst du denn?

Draco sprang zurück.

„Meine Güte, ich glaube ich kriege einen Inselkoller, bild ich mir doch ein, der Drache redet mit mir …"

Gut, dann bin ich halt ruhig.

Dracos Augen wurden kugelrund.

„He du, hatte ich dir nicht schon gesagt du sollst dich von ihr fern halten? Da kannst du meinetwegen auch Arthur selbst sein, wenn sie sich aufregt bist du Schuld, wenn etwas passiert!"

Jerome kam in die Höhle gerannt, einen wütenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Beruhig dich doch mal" knurrte Draco „ist ja nichts passiert!"

„Aber es hätte was passieren können! Was machst du eigentlich hier? Isobell sucht dich" knurrte der Mann.

„Jaaa" Draco zog die Silbe extra lang „dann werde ich die Gute mal aufsuchen. Viel Spaß noch" meinte er und ging doch eher widerwillig Richtung Ausgang. Nach Harrys Aktion heute Morgen hatte er nicht große Lust, sich von der Professorin einlullen zu lassen.

* * *

Er klopfte an der Tür und trat ein.

Die Professorin saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, die Haare fielen ihr über den Rücken und ein großer, breitschultriger Mann stand hinter ihr und drehte eine ihrer Locken um den Finger.

Sie wirkten sehr vertraut miteinander und Draco fühlte sich peinlich berührt, dass er nicht gewartet hatte, bis sie ihn aufgefordert hatte, einzutreten.

„Ah Draco, darf ich dir meinen Mann vorstellen? Das ist Simon. Simon, dass ist Draco Malfoy, der eigentliche Besitzer dieser Festung!" stellte sie die beiden Männer einander vor.

„Es ist mir eine Freude" sagte Simon in einem angenehmen Bariton und streckte ihm eine grobe, mit Schwielen versetzte hand entgegen, die Draco ergriff.

Er blickte fragend von Simon zu Isobell und wartete darauf, dass einer der beiden das Wort ergriff.

„Draco, wie du weißt hast du eine ganz besondere Stellung auf dieser Festung" begann Simon schließlich, nachdem er einen kurzen, ernsten Blick mit seiner Frau gewechselt hatte. Draco blickte ihn neugierig an.

„Wie du weißt, wird diese Festung von mächtigen Zaubern geschützt, die Arthur einst über sie legte. Wir haben sie auch ein wenig modifiziert" fügte er grinsend hinzu und entblößte eine Reihe sehr weißer und sehr grader Zähne. „Allerdings müssen sie mit jedem Erben erneuert werden und darum bitten wir dich, mit uns mitzukommen und dieser Pflicht nachzugehen. Wir würden dich nicht drängen wenn es nicht notwendig wäre." In seinen Augen lag etwas Flehendes und Draco wandt sich unter dem Blick.

Er seufzte. „Na gut, wenn es denn sein muss!"

Isobell sah ihn durchdringend an. „Draco, nimm das bitte nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Der Zauber wird dir viel Kraft abverlangen. Sei darauf vorbereitet" ermahnte sie ihn. „Wir werden dir helfen und dich leiten aber die Kraft musst du alleine aufbringen."

* * *

_2 Stunden später._

„Weg da, weeeeeg, aus dem Weg!" rief Simon und hob einen leblosen Körper auf ein Bett im Krankenzimmer.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Casey panisch.

„Wir waren fast fertig mit der Beschwörungsformel als er zusammenklappte. Ich hoffe der Schutz hat sich noch erneuern können, ansonsten hätten wir ein großes Problem!"

Casey ließ ihren Zauberstab hektisch über Dracos Körper gleiten, Zahlen traten aus ihm hervor und schwebten über Dracos Körper.

„Äußerlich kann ich ncihts finden und auch sonst scheint er einfach nur erledigt zu sein" flüsterte sie mit einer erleichterten Stimme. Trotzdem zog sich ihre Stirn in falten. „Interessant …"

„Case, kommt er durch?" Simon nahm sie bei den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich um.

„Ja, aber klar. Vielleicht sollte aber jemand Harry bescheid sagen?"

* * *

Harry war im Hort bei Shadow und war auf der Suche nach Draco. Er hatte ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für den Blonden und wollte es ihm persönlich überreichen als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Seine Lehrerin kam auf ihn zugelaufen, ihr Gesicht hatte eine rote Farbe und man sah, dass sie vor kurzem einer hohen Anstrengung ausgesetzt gewesen war.

„Harry, bitte, Draco geht es nicht gut, vielleicht …" brachte sie hervor. Mehr hörte Harry nicht mehr und als sie ihn an seinem Handgelenk packte und hinter sich herzog zog sich in seinem inneren etwas zusammen. Nein, bitte nicht Draco, dachte er.

Was auch immer Harry erwartet hatte, es war nicht ein friedlich schlafender Draco gewesen. Sofort beruhigte er sich und ließ sich von Casey und Simon schildern, was vorgefallen war. Nachdem Casey hm versichert hatte, dass Draco bald aufwachen würde hatten die drei Inselbewohner Harry alleine gelassen, nun, da Draco nicht mehr in Gefahr schwebte.

Harry zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben das Bett. Ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen ergriff er Dracos Hand und betrachtete das Gesicht des Blonden. Hätte man ihm vor einem Jahr gesagt, dass er jemals mit dem Slytherin Händchen halten würde, er hätte denjenigen ausgelacht. Aber mittlerweile fühlte sich Harry immer wohler in der Gegenwart seines Mitschülers und Draco ließ ihn ab und an sogar seine tiefe Traurigkeit vergessen. Während er seinen Gedanken nachhing und sein Blick zum Fenster huschte bemerkte er nicht, dass auch er aus stahlgrauen Augen gemustert wurde.


	15. Ein Sturm zieht auf

**So, hier gehts jetzt weiter :D Bei dem schönen Wetter und den dauernden Unterbrechungen durch die WM fühle ich mich doch leicht abgelenkt vom Schreiben :D Ich hoffe, das Chap gefällt euch trotzdem ;)**

**Vielen Dank nochmal für die Reviews und ja, ich habe hier ein paar Chaps beim hochladen verwechselt, sollte mitlerweile aber alles stimmen :D**

**Viel Spaß :)**

* * *

Ron saß mit hochrotem Kopf auf Blaises Bett und hatte die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen.

Aus dem Bad hatte man bis vor ein paar Minuten noch ein sanftes Plätschern gehört doch nun war es verdächtig still.

Deshalb zuckte Ron auch unbewusst zusammen als die Tür plötzlich mit einem Knall aufflog.

„Ich habe GEWARTE! Ich habe nicht unter der Dusche gestanden um mir Schwimmhäute wachsen zu lassen!" schnauzte Blaise ihn an.

Als er Ron jedoch in seinem Bett sitzen sah, mit den roten Ohren und in die Decke eingewickelt war ihm mehr nach lachen als nach schimpfen.

Hüftschwingend ging er auf seinen Freund zu.

„Ronnie …" fing er an und erntete einen bitter bösen Blick. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte und zog in Dracomanier eine Augenbrauche hoch.

„Was denn? Ist wenigstens nicht so bekloppt wie Won Won" zwinkerte er. „Was hast du eigentlich? Vorhin warst du bei weitem nicht so schüchtern …" Bei diesen Worten war der Junge auf das Bett gerutscht und steckte seine Hände unter die Decke.

„Lass das." Grummelte Ron. „Er hat es gesehen! Ich kann ihm nie wieder unter die Augen treten!"

„Als ob er dich noch nie nackt gesehen hätte!"

„Nackt vielleicht, aber nicht bis zum Anschlag in einem anderen Kerl versunken!"

„Haha, das wäre ja noch schöner. Aber mal im ernst. Meinst du, Harry hat wirklich ein Problem damit?"

Blaises Stimme war etwas ernster geworden. Seine Finger tanzten über Rons Bauch, unbewusst zogen sie Kreis.

Ron überlegte.

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich gar nicht, ob Harry auf Frauen oder auf Männer steht … Wir haben da nie drüber geredet. Ich weiß wohl, dass er mit der ein oder anderen mal was hatte aber über Männer haben wir nie geredet. Aber Schwul sein hin oder her, das Bild wird ihn trotzdem geschockt haben. Mennooooo, wieso hab ich nicht darauf geachtet?" Ron zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Man hörte jetzt nur noch ein leises Nuscheln.

„Wieso interessierts dich, Blaise? Reiche ich dir nicht mehr?"

„Tja Ron, DAS werde ich gleich feststellen …" gurrte dieser und verschwand ebenfalls unter der Bettdecke.

Glücklicherweise waren die anderen Schüler über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren und die beiden konnten den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben.

* * *

Am Abend zogen sie jedoch ihre dicken Umhänge an und machten sich auf den Weg zu Candy.

Die Blaue sah sie schon von weitem und lief ihnen entgegen, was sehr lustig aussah, da sie mit ihren kurzen Stummelbeinchen immer wieder im Schnee versank und mit ihrem langen Schwanz den Schnee hoch wirbeln ließ.

Kurz vor den Jungs rammte sie die Beine in den Schnee; das Drachenmädchen war noch sehr ungestüm und etwas tollpatschig.

Blaise strich sanft über die dunklen Schuppen der Nase und prompt war sein Handschuh in Brand gesetzt.

Fluchend steckte er seinen Arm in den Schnee während Candy sich schon Ron zuwandte.

Ihren Kopf schmiegte sie an seine Brust und wollte sich an ihm reiben; ihre Größe und Temperament riss den Rothaarigen jedoch fast aus den Schneeschuhen.

„Candy! Lass das … es wird Zeit, das Shadow wieder kommt. Ich halte deine Liebesbekundungen nicht mehr aus!" Bei Shadows Namen war das Drachenmädchen aufmerksam geworden und beäugte Ron interessiert. Wusste er, wo ihr lieber Gefährte abgeblieben war?

* * *

Erst hatte er nur verschwommene Schemen wahrgenommen aber langsam klärte sich sein Blick.

Das Strubbelhaar war ihm über die Augen gefallen und er blickte verträumt aus dem Fenster.

Wie lange mochte er schon hier sitzen? WIESO saß er überhaupt hier und wieso lag er selbst in einem Krankenbett?

Seine Gedanken ordneten sich nur schleppend.

Als die Erinnerung zurück kam brachte sie Draco kurzzeitig zurück in den Zustand der völligen Erschöpfung.

Er hatte mit Isobell und René draußen auf dem Hof gestanden. Isobell hatte mit einer erloschenen Fackel Runen auf den Boden gezeichnet, die wie in einem Kreis um sie angeordnet waren.

René hatte ihm in der Zeit erklärt, was sie nun tun würden.

Ein unsichtbarer Schutzwall umgab die Festung und seine Macht streckte sich sogar bis ins Dorf hinunter.

Dieser Schutz war damals errichtet worden, um Außenstehende von der Insel fern zuhalten; nachdem es allerdings das Zerwürfnis gegeben hatte, hatte man den Bann soweit modifiziert, dass nur „reine Seelen" die Insel aufsuchen konnten.

Draco müsse als neuer Herrscher seine Magie in das Schild „einbinden" um es zu beeinflussen und um es haltbar zu machen.

Dafür würden sie in eine Art Trance verfallen, indem Isobell einen Zauber auf sie legen würde.

Damit Draco nicht alleine sei würde er, René, ihm dabei helfen und ebenfalls ins Unterbewusstsein abtauchen.

Als Draco nun langsam wegdämmerte spürte er die Kraftfelder um sich herum.

_Wie kleine Fäden spannten sie ihn ein und von ihm ging eine Art Leuchten aus. _

_Jemand zog die Fäden so, dass einer plötzlich Draco berührte und indem er in das Licht eintauchte breitete sich dies auf das ganze Netzt aus._

_ Draco wurde immer tiefer gerissen. Er fühlte, wie etwas aus ihm entwich und mit einem Mal bekam er Panik. Diese Fäden saugten ihm seine Magie heraus!_

_Panisch versuchte er, von ihnen loszukommen, wurde jedoch von zwei starken Armen gehalten. Völlig hilflos musste er sich seinem Schicksal ergeben. Dann fiel er in ein dunkles Loch._

* * *

Nun lag er also in diesem Merkwürdigen Krankenzimmer, obwohl er sich gar nicht mehr schlecht fühlte.

Das könnte zum Beispiel an Harrys Anwesenheit liegen du vielleicht sogar an der Tatsache, dass sein ehemaliger Erzfeind seine Hand hielt und gedankenverloren seine Finger drückte.

Er musterte Harrys Gesicht genauer, fühlte dieser sich doch vollkommen unbeobachtet.

Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn wurde von einem Busch Haare verdeckt, der Mund war leicht geöffnet.

Die Augen waren auf einen Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet. Früher hatten sie immer geglitzert, insbesondere, wenn sie sich gestritten hatten.

Doch dem Blonden war aufgefallen, dass seit dem Beginn des Schuljahres ein dunkeler Schatten auf ihnen lag, ähnlich wie bei seiner Mutter.

Zwar wusste er, dass Harry und Dumbledore sich nahe gestanden hatten, doch dass der Tod des Alten ihn so mitgenommen hatte konnte sich Draco beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

Ach ja, und auf dem Dach, da hatten seine Augen auch gefunkelt.

Als Draco an die Berührungen zurückdachte durchlief ein Schauer seinen Körper. Seine Hand zuckte.

„Du bist wach?" fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Zumindest lebe ich" nuschelte Draco zurück und ließ den Kopf auf die Seite fallen. Seine Hand ließ er, in Harrys verschränkt, auf der Bettdecke liegen.

„Was war passiert?" fragte er Harry.

„Laut unserer lieben Professorin" an dieser Stelle triefte Harrys Stimme vor Sarkasmus und Draco zog die Stirn in Falten „hast du dich bei ihrem magischen Ritual etwas zu sehr angestrengt und deine Magie ist in sich zusammengefallen. Ist ja aber anscheinend gut gegangen."

„Wie, meine Magie ist in sich zusammengefallen? Heißt dass, sie ist jetzt vollkommen weg?" Panik schwang in der Stimme des Blonden mit.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte ihm seinen Zauberstab. Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf seinen feinen Zügen ab, als rote Funken aus dem Stab sprenkelten. Er setzte sich aufrecht in dem Bett auf. Dies erlaubte ihm zwar, Harry auf Augenhöhe zu betrachten aber er musste auch seine Hand loslassen. Harry bemerkte im selben Moment wie Draco ihm seine entzog, dass er immer noch die Hand des Blonden gehalten hatte.

Innerlich ärgerte er sich, wie er sich zu dieser Berührung hatte hinreißen lassen können.

„Wieso sind wir eigentlich immer noch hier?" fragte Harry um das Schweigen zu durchbrechen. „Ich meine, der Schutz ist ja nun wieder hergestellt und eigentlich könnten wir nun zurück nach Hogwarts. Insbesondere deshalb, weil wir in ein paar Tagen auch wieder Unterricht haben und ich doch ganz gerne Ron und Hermine wieder sehen würde."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Allerdings kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie uns einfach so wieder nach Hause schicken werden – erinnere dich doch daran, welche Rolle du in diesem … was auch immer es ist eingenommen hast. Und der Zwischenfall, von dem René gesprochen hatten. Brrrr, ist dir auch so kalt?"

Auf Dracos Arm stellten sich die Härchen auf und er schlang sie um seinen schlanken Körper.

Ein eisiger Wind war durch das geöffnete Fenster am anderen Ende des Raumes geblasen.

Die Fensterläden schlackerten gegen den Fensterrahmen und das Heulen nahm zu.

Harry erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und wollte das Fenster schließen. Dabei fiel sein Blick nach draußen.

Die Wellen brachen an den Felsen der Küste und das Fensterglas war von einer Art Reif überzogen.

In den Fensterecken hatten sich winzige Kristalle gebildet. Schneetreiben hatte wieder eingesetzt und in das Heulen des Windes mischte sich ein Laut, der Harrys Nackenhaare aufstellte. _Wolfsgeheul._

Er hatte schon nach den Läden gegriffen, als sein Blick auf das Meer traf. In dem Schneegestöber hatte sich ein Nebel auf das Wasser gelegt. Dies war nicht ungewöhnlich, hatte er solche Bilder doch auch schon auf Hogwarts gesehen. Doch in dem Nebel nahm er die Umrisse eines Schiffes war.

Wie eine Wallnussschale hüpfte es auf den Wellen mit Kurs auf die Küste.

„Draco! Schnell! Wir müssen Hilfe holen, da draußen ist ein Schiff in Seenot!" rief Harry und rannte an einem verduzten Draco vorbei nach draußen auf den Flur.

Draco reagierte schnell und glitt aus dem Bett. Allerdings wurde ihm sofort wieder schwindelig und so musste er wohl oder übel Harry die „Rettung" des Schiffes überlassen.

* * *

Harry rannte den Flur hinunter.

In der ganzen Festung war es eisig geworden und sein Atem, den er stoßweise heraus stieß, bildete kleine Wölkchen. Weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Als er jedoch um eine Ecke bog, rannte er fast in René hinein.

„Hoppla, langsam junger Mann!" lachte er und hielt Harry an den Armen fest, damit er nicht stoplerte.

„René, du musst etwas unternehmen! Da draußen auf dem Meer ist ein Boot in Schwierigkeiten!" stieß er Harry hervor und strich sich die helfenden Hände ab.

René schaute in mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Was sagst du da? Da draußen ist wer?" „Ja, ich habs dir doch grade gesagt! Ein Schiff!"

Noch während Harry sprach drehte sich der Ältere um und eilte nach oben auf die Aussichtsplattform. Nach ein paar Minuten standen die beiden Männer im Freien und René wollte gerade seinen Drachen rufen als Harry erneut das Meer mit den Augen absuchte. Doch nirgendwo konnte er ein Schiff ausmachen. Er überlegte schnell. Bei der Strömung hätte das Boot direkt auf die Felsen auflaufen müssen.

„Harry, wo ist das Schiff?"

„Ich … ich weiß es nicht. Es war doch noch da als ich …" stotterte Harry.

René sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Ich werde eine Runde drehen, nur um sicher zu gehen." Sagte er dann und sprang auf den Rücken seines Drachens.

* * *

Als er nach einer halben Stunde wieder zurückkam, stand ein ziemlich geknickter Harry immer noch auf der Plattform. Zwar hatte der Wind aufgehört zu beißen, der Schnee fiel jedoch unaufhörlich. Seine Lippen hatten einen leichten Blaustich bekommen.

„Ich habe die gesamte Küste abgesucht, nirgendwo habe ich ein Schiff oder ein Wrack gefunden" sagte René zu ihm, als er wieder neben ihm stand. „Vielleicht haben deine Augen dir einen Streich gespielt?" fragte er.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er war sich sicher, ein Schiff gesehen zu haben.

René zuckte die Schultern und er und Harry betraten wieder die Festung.

Harry wollte zurück zu Draco und René war auf dem Weg in die Küche gewesen, doch noch bevor sie sich trennen konnten kam eine äußerst erhitzt aussehende Casey die Treppe hoch gerannt.

Trotz der eisigen Temperaturen hatte sie einen hochroten Kopf, so, als wenn sie gerade einen 100 Meter Sprint hinter sich hatte. Ihre Haare klebten nass an ihrem Kopf, ihr Atem ging stoßweise und ihre Augen waren geweitet.

Sie stoppte kurz vor den Männern und zwischen zwei Atemzügen presste sie heraus: „Granny ist verschwunden!"

* * *

und und und und? Gefallen? :) Da ist ein kleiner Knopf, der gedrückt werden will :DDDD


End file.
